Subliminal Seduction
by ChiyakoChan
Summary: Imako is a participant at the Junior Invitation Camp, but there's a major problem...she's a girl! Oh, no! Or...oh, yes? In this chapter, Sanada and Imako have one-on-one time. RenjixOCxSanada
1. I: New Rival?

**A/N: Welcome to my first Prince of Tennis story, Subliminal Seduction! Please let me know what you think.**

**Pairings: Ryoma x Sakuno, OC x Sanada, OC x Renji, maybe Momo x Ann.**

**Shout out to Neonfad-Jess for persuading me to upload this. Love ya!**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: All chapters edited 7/29/2011**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

"Is that really a guy?"

"Look at his legs, they're pretty feminine…"

"-but he has a flat chest…"

"There's no way a girl could get into the Junior Invitational so that has to be a guy…"

_Ha…they're so confused,_ the "guy" thought to herself, walking stiffly, brusquely as would a male. It was time for her charade to begin. _No matter how many doubts they have I will be a male in their eyes. Looks like I have everyone fooled._

Imako, her female name so foreign to anyone's ears, ignored the stares as she walked down the hall, the effeminate sway of her hips absent, her wide, emerald green eyes hardened with some sort of masculinity. Her shoulders, squared. Her head held high.

It was her best disguise yet.

Since she was playing the role of a young man whom no one would truly question, Imako took the liberty to display her long golden brown hair, shining locks bouncing slightly with every step she took. She had to be "manly." She had to act gruffly to pull it off, even if it was uncomfortable. To succeed, she had to act, smell, look, think like a man (as impossible as it was). She had to believe she had a flat chest and a bulge in her pants—

Wait. That didn't come out quite right.

Maybe because someone else's bulge was distracting her.

_Ah! Wait! No!_ The white shorts she stared at were in her line of vision. She just found herself staring when her thoughts cleared—

Her face turned red.

"So—" she started, but when she looked up and met that hard, cold, golden stare, her voice withered away. Under the shade of a black-rimmed cap, that glare was all it took to steal her voice.

Well, when she was Imako Usami. When she was Keiichiro, on the other hand, everything seemed a lot easier.

Smirking, Imako held her nose in the air. "Oi, are you Sanada?" she asked as if she did not know. She just thought that, as a guy, perhaps she would come off as a provoker.

His expression, never changing, and his eyes, never blinking, were so difficult to combat. "You are?"

_That fierce commanding voice doesn't really make you sound all that tough,_ Imako thought. She said aloud, "Usami. Back from America."

The information was apparently unimportant to him, for he returned to a topic relevant to him. "You will be rooming with part of my team."

"Sou desu ka…" Imako muttered. Then, she laughed casually, and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, where is our room? All the hallways seem the same!" another casual, tenor laugh. Those listening, peeking through their doors, seemed a bit eased when they heard such a confident and masculine exclamation.

Sanada Genichirou stared at her for just another second as if he could make her succumb to his overbearing power. Eventually, he said, "This way."

Tension started to build in her very core. She found it invaluable that she retain her disguise. But still, the more steps she took into the dormitories, the more apprehensive she became (especially when she caught a glimpse of the open showers).

* * *

Imako, silently grinning to herself at the irony, stood beside Genichirou in front of room 11, the room which they shared with some other unlucky boy.

"Sakaki-sensei requested that I'd be in charge of your…well-being," he explained. He did not look her in the eyes as he spoke. He stared straight ahead, as if his terse tone was all that was needed to secure his authority.

Imako was suddenly disheartened. Was the reason he did not look at her because he already knew her secret? But, no one else seemed to notice, and she was sure that Sakaki-sensei did not tell him. Only Ryuzaki-sensei could know her secret. But, was she that transparent?

"Zank you," she muttered, head bowed. She decided to go with the flow. He opened the door and walked in before her, for there was no need for common courtesy when she was not female. So, perhaps that distant demeanor was just his real demeanor?

_I don't like anti-social people…_Imako thought distantly as she followed him in. The room, with nothing but a small restroom, three beds and a couch, added to the level of tension.

Imako could only sigh again.

* * *

"Renji. This is a new student from America. Usami Keiichiro."

Imako put a huge smile on her face, "Good morning!"

Silence. The Rikkaidai boy, eyes closed but brows furrowed in unmistakable shock, turned his head towards his vice-captain. "S-Sanada…?"

"I-I mean-!" cheeks burning red, Imako quickly corrected herself, eyes steel hard and voice low and tough, "…yoroshiku."

Looking relieved, but still a bit perturbed, the three new Rikkaidai faces opened with smiles and voiced greetings. After a wary glance at Imako, Sanada sat down at the dinner table. Alone in her humiliation, Imako quickly took the seat between him and Renji, all the while inwardly scolding herself for letting her guard down. She had thought she would be better than this.

"Where in America are you from, Usami-kun?" the boy with the ebony curls and bright emerald eyes inquired.

Imako gave him a tiny smile better interpreted as a smirk. "Well, I was born and raised here in Japan, but I lived in Florida for five years."

"Like Ochibi!" a loud voice sounded, long arms suddenly around Imako from behind.

"Seigaku."

Imako turned and found a cheesy, but openly kind smile and a blue and white jersey. Genuine, so ignorantly joyous: Kikumaru Eiji. Behind him was the rest of the renowned Seigaku gang.

"O-ochibi…?" Imako stammered, shrugging out of those invasive arms. She was careful with anything that came close to her chest.

Kikumaru beamed. "Echizen!"

_Echizen Ryoma?_ Imako's eyes widened._ He's here?_

In the tall sea of azure and ivory, there was a smaller wave coming at her with more force than any of the others could imagine.

His bright gold, innocent eyes gave away his immediate shock. "I-Imako…?"

She was absolutely frozen, hearing their what's and their hm's but she could not react.

Then suddenly, everything happened on its own accord. "Imako?" she gave a loud, hearty laugh. "Who's that? I'm Usami Keiichiro," another chuckle, "I guess that's one way to introduce yourself."

There was a brief silence until there was such an explosion of laughs and yoroshiku's and formal introductions that she barely knew the difference between one and another. Her smiles persuaded them to the table with an invisible feminine persuasion and, by the time the rest of the students filtered into the dining room, she had engaged both schools in conversation.

She observed carefully. Fudomine, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph. These schools and more had representatives, each of which Imako analyzed, picking out which faces she would rather avoid.

She could already pick out a few. Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai could both figure her out with enough interaction. Imako was not secretive and ambitious and dark, but she had to make this work. None of them would be able to understand.

"Usami-san," a quiet, fluttering mutter.

Imako turned, found by those innocent golden eyes.

"Mada mada dane."

Her own emerald gaze lightened with those familiar words. "Am I too obvious?" her eyes, though, were preoccupied by a certain visage darkened by the shadow of a black cap. Ryoma was visibly disappointed by her lack of reaction.

Then, he adjusted his hat, a smirk underneath. "He's not as smart as you think."

Imako turned to face Ryoma. "Is that why I'm rooming with him?"

"Who knows? But he won't figure you out. He's too focused."

"Won't figure out what, Echizen?" the kindly smiling Fuji inquired, head tilted to one side as he joined the conversation.

"Nothing, Fuji-senpai," he mumbled.

"But, Echizen—"

The conversation was cut short when a girl walked in with humble expression and long braids. Echizen's focus was entirely upon her.

Imako giggled under her breath and leaned in to say, "Ahh? Is that your girlfriend, Echizen?"

Surprised, Ryoma looked into her eyes, then broke his gaze from both her and the other. "Don't act silly, Usami-san."

Imako laughed, and Fuji left them to their own (since there was no longer a secret needed discussing). All was forgotten when their stalwart coaches entered the room.


	2. II: Red Handed, Officer!

The evening arrived with a ball of apprehension in Imako's stomach. She watched through the open door the half naked bodies heading towards the showers, towels and folded pajamas concealing parts that Imako could only imagine. Her toes curled into the carpet, and she squeezed her very feminine knees together. Glancing at her roommate, who was shirtless and shower fresh, her face grew hot. She turned away and twisted her towel in her hands.

Abruptly, she announced to the boy who did not care, "Too many in the showers! I should just wait until morning."

"There's a couple showers left at the end," their third roommate, Renji Yanagi, stated, standing with towel and pajamas folded in hand. He stood there, expecting Imako to follow.

Not really knowing why she conceded, she stood and followed his silhouette down the hall and through steam and tile.

The bodies she passed were exposed through the steam and she could not help but look, face turning red. She did not know that it would be this _hard_-difficult- to contain herself. Their bodies, toned and glistening under the lights, were so attractive, so new, so _sexy_. The soaped bodies, clinging towels took an incredible effort to ignore.

With haste she led Renji to the very end, picking the last shower in the corner. A wall of tile separated each shower head, so perhaps she had a better chance keeping her secret. But, giving in to temptation, she watched Renji with sly, curious eyes as he slipped his shirt over his head, revealing the strong back and steady shoulders. He exposed his front to her, defined muscles tightening as he bent down to remove his pants—

She looked away, pouting.

One shirt off and she glanced at each boy in the room, though most were fogged up by steam and all were distracted by loud talking and laughing and joking. Taking hold of the tight shirt that kept her breasts down, she looked at Renji, whose eyes were closed and his head upturned to the hot water pouring down his back. Water trickled down his collarbone, each drop finding its way down his abs and lower—

"Baka!" she whispered, slapping two hands to her face. Ignoring the curious glance from Renji she quickly turned around and slipped off the rest of her clothing, bending down and assuring herself that he could not see the rest of her: her thin waist, her feminine behind and other curves that could give her away—

So, she bathed facing away from him, feeling hidden under water and shampoo. As a modest girl Imako was only slightly accustomed to bathing near other females. But, she could hardly believe that she was naked surrounded by males!

"You really can't tell with the jersey on, can you?"

Body ice cold under steaming water, Imako's knees buckled together, but with sheer will she remained standing. She was speechless under the water that pelted her skin.

"Atobe is much stronger than he looks."

A sigh of relief exhaled through her limbs and Imako pressed against the tile wall. "That's true…for a lot of us."

"The jersey hides the thinness of your shoulders as well."

_This-this guy…! _Imako covered her breasts with her arms and pressed herself against the tile separating her and Renji.

"And the lack of—"

"Yanagi-san!" Imako gasped in her female voice and peeked up at him with big, feline eyes. "Don't tell! Please don't tell!" It was so unfair that he knew already!

"Don't worry. I will not tell."

"Really?" her body raised higher and her smile was in his view. "Promise?"

He seemed to have trouble looking in her direction, "…Yes," but he remained unfazed.

Imako held her hand out. "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah," he responded awkwardly, their hot skin briefly meeting.

Imako stood up straight, hands on her hips. "I can't believe you figured me out already."

Renji, frozen, stood there, unable to speak. Imako realized she revealed her chest to him and she gasped, "Ah! Pervert!" and slapped his shoulder.

It was rare to see Renji off guard. He silently muttered a 'gomen' and turned away. He did not look at her again until they were both dressed.

* * *

"It was apparent when you entered the shower room."

"Ssh!" Imako hushed him, slamming the door.

Sanada looked up at them from the book he was reading, indifferent.

"We shouldn't tell Sanada, though," Renji said thoughtfully. Imako wondered if he said so aloud as a joke.

Imako braced herself for a question that never came. Genichirou returned to his book without sparing them another second.

Innocently Renji turned to Imako from his bed across the room. "Unless you would like him to know."

"No!" Imako exclaimed, throwing a pillow over Genichirou's head and at Renji. _He's so enjoying this, _she glared at Renji as he tossed the pillow back.

"You better not tell," she warned, nose held high.

"I don't mind," nonchalant, Renji laid down, hands behind his head.

Defeated, Imako eased into her bed, body sore with misery. She was silent. She glanced at Genichirou, disappointed that he was not interested in her affair. _Oh wait, that's right…I'm just another guy to him. _Sighing, she pushing her head onto her pillow.

It was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. III: Good Morning, Sunshine

**A/N: Whoa! This is a really long chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys, and thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews!**

**Love you all, and enjoy!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

"Usami. Usami. Usami!"

There was the hard impact on her side from a kick and Imako yelped, toppling over the edge of the mattress in a tangle of hair, pajamas, and blankets.

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago."

Blinking sleep from her eyes, half-dazed in the fluorescent light, Imako tried to focus on her attacker. "…few more minutes, Mom…"

"Usami-!"

In her somnabulatory world, Imako heard a voice, a low, smooth voice murmuring something along the lines of, 'I'll handle this, Sanada.'

_Sanada…?_ Imako dazedly inquired, _who's Sanada…?_

Then suddenly it hit her, "Oh, shi-!" when she sat up, she collided nose to nose, forehead to forehead with someone. She groaned and fell back, clutching her face.

"Usami-san…" someone muttered through his fingers.

Imako knew exactly who it was, "Gomen, Yanagi-san…" Her amnesia dissipated and her vision cleared, revealing a white ceiling, the blankets which followed her over the bed, and a half naked Renji.

Sleepily, she stretched. "…what time is it…?" her eyes rolled from the plain walls and plain drapery, and settled upon the gleaming body before her. She would have been bothered more if she had not seen so many other nude bodies the night before—

A rush of heat went to her face. Imako could not look him in the eyes as he answered, "6:43."

"6…6:43?" Jumping up Imako ran to the bathroom, bumping past Genichirou. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

* * *

_five minutes later_

"Sanada-san, can I use some of your-?"

Outside the bathroom, Imako stood, searching for Sanada but only finding Renji, his back to her as he sat at the edge of the purple sheets on her bed. She found this odd until she saw what he was doing—

"Hey!" Leaping onto her bed on her hands and knees, Imako grabbed hold of Renji's shoulders. He dropped the book he was holding and she pulled him back. "Don't go through my things!"

"Your suitcase was wide open. It fell out," he explained as he took her hands and threw her off his shoulders, picking up the notebook.

"Liar!" Imako pounced him again, all to get her secrets out of his grasp. The notebook and its withered pages tumbled out of sight under Sanada's bed. Gasping, Imako attempted to follow it, but was pulled back by Renji's strong arms. The power threw her onto her back on the bed, and the momentum led Renji's grasp to the book a third time.

Laughing in spite of herself, Imako prepared for the next round, "Quit acting so childish!" and she pounced him and they toppled onto Sanada's neatly made bed (now ravaged by the consequences of war).

Climbing over his body, legs on either side of him to keep him in place, Imako reached over his head to his outstretched arm. Her limb was not long enough, and her fingers merely grazed the book cover. She waved at it helplessly until she felt fingers upon her waist, and she looked down. Realizing how awkward their position was, Imako blushed a beet red. She nearly lost her balance, and Renji clutched her waist to keep her balance on top of him. But then she felt a clearly invasive hand on her—

"So that's why Sanada did not react," Renji mumbled more to himself than to her, "You can't feel them under the shirt."

"Ah! Pervert!" Imako was off him faster than he could say 'boobs,' "Why are you touching there?" Protectively, she covered her chest with her arm.

Easing up from the bed, Renji cradled his newfound treasure in his hand, flipping through pages. "You touched Sanada earlier, but he did not notice anything. I only wanted to—"

"Ugh! You're so weird!" Imako slapped a pillow in his face, easily taking the book back. "It's rude to read a girl's journal, you know."

"So, your real name is 'Imako.'"

This silenced the girl and her cheeks flushed at the sound of her name. She succumbed to his steady gaze. "…Maybe."

"It's a nice name," Renji added half-heartedly, looking her over in an observant manner. He placed the pillow on her lap and walked over to the door.

Blushing, Imako could not look him in the face. She was still amazed that he remained so composed, so analytical as he tormented her. Still, she followed him to the door, keeping her eyes on the floor. There was just something weird about this morning. She had only known this young man for less than a day, but she was wrestling with him like a sister would with a brother. Or a girlfriend would with a—

Imako! She chastised herself as Renji opened the door. All was forgotten when Sanada was on the other side of the door, pushing past them. Imako glanced at Renji with an amused glance, knowing exactly how the stern boy would react when he saw the mess they made of his bed.

* * *

_hallway_

"Ehh? We were supposed to check our group yesterday?" Imako stared helplessly at the bulletin board which, with the list gone, was empty besides a short schedule.

"You're with Sakaki-sensei's group," the smiling but scheming Fuji Syuusuke answered.

"Oh!" Imako's distraught expression flashed to one of gratitude. "Zank you."

"You're with us," he crossed his arms, looking to his younger brother, Yuuta, on his left.

Imako smiled awkwardly. Fuji definitely was not the boy she wanted to be stuck with. He was too sharp for his own good. Clearing her throat in the manliest way possible, she said, "Awesome. My roommates left me so I'm kind of lost right now," she laughed as if ashamed to admit it, rubbing the back of her head.

Yuuta took a stride to the left, Fuji followed and Imako trailed after. Fuji looked back at her until she caught up. "Who are your roommates?" his voice was soft, calming, inviting, and Imako trusted him.

"Sanada-san and Yanagi-san."

Yuuta made a chortle that could have been mistaken as a laugh.

Fuji continued politely, "How is that going for you?"

She trusted him. It may have been the biggest mistake yet (besides walking into a shower full of young men). She gave an exasperated 'humph' and began her rampage, "It's only been on night, and I'm going insane!" though Fuji did not fully understand the reasons, he nodded comfortingly, "All I felt last night was tension!" her hands grasped for the words in the air.

Fuji tilted his head, his brother not really listening now. "But you were with Yanagi-san last night."

Imako paused. This conversation was too friendly, too sociable for a conversation between two males.

Easing out of the conversation before she sounded like a typical gossiping girl, Imako said, "Yeah, well…he's really weird—"

She had eased out one step too late. Behind her she felt a presence and glanced, immediately heartbroken when she made contact with Renji's stare. Perhaps it was because she was a girl, or perhaps it was because of fleeting memories of their recent acquaintance, for Renji was upset, she just knew it. But he breezed past them, either pretending he did not hear or pretending he did not care. He failed at both.

Disheartened, Imako could not look at Fuji in the face. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut," she felt even worse because they had just met. Girls were really just danger for a boy anyway.

Fuji shrugged. "When guys hear it from another guy, they take it lightly," an amused grin, "It's not like he's hearing it from a girl, right?"

Nervous laughter leaked through Imako's lips, "Y-yeah." She gripped her wrist tightly, a cold sweat coating her back.

* * *

Fuji opened the door to Sakaki-sensei's temporary office, revealing a room painted maroon. A multitude of teen boys gathered on chairs, relaxed, in front of their coach's desk. Those included in the group were (typical, Imako thought) Sanada and—

"Renji-san…" she whispered, a pang of guilt pinching her heart. She knew…she knew how a simple word could—

"Sit down," Sakaki-sensei, the domineering man commanded. Imako was about to pounce on the seat next to Renji, but Yuuta was already there. Fuji took the last at the end, and Imako cringed when the last seat for her was next to Sanada. She pouted slightly when she took her position.

"All of you are here because you are the best…" Sakaki-sensei began, but his words floated past Imako's ears and out the window.

_I'm here because I'm a coward,_ Imako frowned. _I came here because I-_

For comfort she looked to the person beside her but immediately abandoned the thought. It may have made her feel better if he were Renji, but…

The strong golden eyes, that crippling stare, fell upon hers and Imako recoiled. She looked down instead, briefly observing his straight posture, crossed arms, and long, muscular legs. Imako's face turned pink.

_He-he's so handsome…_Imako had taken it for granted when she encountered his horrid personality, but when he was quiet she found him attractive.

Then she looked over at Renji, who was on the other side in a different row. She was caught looking at Sanada, apparently, for Renji was already looking at her steadily from across the room. Turning away quicker than she should, Imako bit her lip. He was so mad at her, she knew it!

"We will start with tennis matches to determine your strengths. Be at the tennis courts in seven minutes. Dismissed!" Sakaki-sensei expected them to rise and bow but the boys just stood and left. They erupted with high energy and loud voices, perhaps planning to do something exciting before exercise.

Imako's stomach growled. She doubled over in her seat. "I'm so hungry…" she did not have even a scrap for breakfast, "Sanada-san, do you have anything to…?"

He was gone. In fact, everyone was gone, besides Sakaki-sensei who stared her down from the other side of his desk.

Imako felt the need to apologize, bow, and then rushed out of the room.

In the middle of the hall, now alone, Imako slowed, _so…guys do it too…_They left her only to find the comfort of familiarities with others. She thought Renji would wait for her, but he was mad, wasn't he?

"Here."

Imako turned and found a bagel and a nutrient bar shoved in her face. Clumsily she moved the hand away to find an indifferent Renji with an unwrapped bar in his other hand.

"Z-Zank you…" She smiled in relief, breaking her charade. Her voice was softer, sweeter, "I didn't get any breakfast."

"Neither did I. Sanada failed to wake us both when the alarm broke," he sought justification for his kindness, "There is a 63% probability that you will be the first to play."

Imako tilted her head. She wondered how intelligent one must be to calculate such probabilities in his head. "Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"You are the new student. It is sensible that Sensei would want to determine your strengths first."

"Oh…" They ate in silence, walking slowly, awkwardly. Imako's eyes wandered, her mind briefly focusing on the angles golden sunlight reflected through the glass upon the blue walls, how the white tile beneath their feet was clean enough to reflect her visage in tiny swirls.

Finally, she started, "Um, Renji-san…Renji-san, I didn't mean to—"

"Sadaharu." Renji approached the tall boy with square glasses. "Are you ready to play?"

"Ah, as always, Renji." Inui looked up from his notebook from him to her, fingers pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Nice to see you again."

Wearily, Imako cleared her throat and deepened her voice. "Same here, Seigaku's Inui-san."

"Just Inui," the boy said absentmindedly as he jotted something in his notebook quickly.

Imako tilted her head, the interaction between her and the two data players bringing a couple questions to mind. But they were neither answered nor asked, for their conversation was interrupted when Sakaki-sensei came up behind the group. "Usami, Yanagi."

They turned simultaneously.

"Go warm up. You're up next."

"Huh?" Imako gasped, "Wait, doubles?"

"Singles."

Imako turned to Renji. "Already?"

* * *

**A/N: Tension! Renji and Imako! If there are any requests for other character appearances, let me know in your reviews! Thank you for reading!**

**ChiyakoChan**


	4. IV: Death Match

**Please enjoy!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

"Ready?"

"No! Why should we have to warm up? It'll reveal my play style!"

"You would reveal it either way—"

"I'm really bad when I rally anyway—"

"Five rallies."

"—but—"

"Five."

Imako pouted. What was with Renji? Is this how he acted when he was angry? Or maybe-

"Fine."

The girl felt abashed as she walked towards the baseline, as if she suddenly forgot how to play tennis. What if he was a LOT better than her? She was able to beat all the boys at her school, but physiologically she may be at a disadvantage with a Rikkai Dai boy.

Before he hit the first shot, a couple of their team members gathered (the enigmatic Sanada, a curious Saeki of Rokkaku, and Inui and Fuji of Seigaku). Imako felt more nervous than ever, and when the first tennis ball came straight towards her, she missed.

Cheeks burning red, she called to Renji, "Sorry!"

He said nothing and pulled another ball from out of his shorts pocket, this time hitting an easier shot to her forehand. Insulted by his special treatment Imako hit it with all her strength.

Out.

She could have sworn she heard a laugh or two and a disgruntled sigh.

Out. Net. Out. Over the fence, net, out, missed-!

Why was everything going wrong today?

"Oi, should he really be here…?"

Blinking back the burning tears of shame, Imako approached the net and attempted to laugh it off. "I told you I wasn't good at rallying!"

There were a few other brash comments, but Renji and Imako ignored them. He said impatiently. "Let's start the match."

Just then Imako realized that Sakaki-sensei was at the bench, arms crossed, one leg over the other, and that same foreboding expression on his face.

"Uh, sure," Imako held out her maroon Prince racquet, "P or D?"

Renji looked down at her racquet. "P."

Imako spun her racquet, but it went to the side and got caught in the net. Imako gaped at it in embarrassment and disbelief.

"I'll spin," he decided. Was that humor in his voice?

Snatching her racquet from the net's clutches, Imako snapped, "Fine then."

"Smooth or rough?"

"Smooth."

"It's rough."

_Today's just not my day!_ Imako groaned.

"I'll serve."

Renji and Imako parted, each to their position as the referee started the game. "One set match. Yanagi to serve."

Those words flipped on a switch inside of Imako. All thoughts of embarrassing herself went away and all that she knew was the tennis court and the opponent before her.

She chuckled under her breath. "I'm finally ready." Gripping her racquet with both hands, Imako took her place two steps behind the baseline.

"Love all," she whispered, her eyes glowing.

Renji's serve form was upright, his ball toss high, and his followthrough perfect. The ball landed in the service court in the right corner, headed outside the singles line. Imako felt the hard impact through her arm.

Her return was straight down the singles sideline.

"Love-15!"

"Holy…" someone muttered on the other side of the fence.

"Is that the same person he was rallying with just a second ago?"

Imako smirked. They were all surprised by her sudden power and were appalled when her next shot was a cross shot to the corner.

"Love-30!"

_Come on, Renji,_ Imako adjusted her stance, _I know you're better than this._

The data player realized that one of her strengths were return shots, and he took a couple more steps to the center line to make them easier to reach. Imako watched his muscles move with amazed interest as he threw the ball high, back arching, racquet brought over his head, muscles flexed with his power.

His serve increased in speed and strength, and Imako faltered from the impact.

Net.

"Hmm…?" she contemplated, looking down at her racquet.

"15-30!"

Practicing her swings as she went to the next position, she laughed a bit to herself. _Already warmed up?_

The next serve was not a surprise to her. She returned it to the left corner and his forehand returned it down the line. Her speed allowed her to catch up and she aimed to the other side, immediately taking a few steps forward.

One of the spectators gasped, "Net approach!"

She easily put away his next shot to the opposite side.

"15-40!"

"Yanagi-san is losing?"

From habit Imako turned and flashed a glare, and Saeki gulped. She looked from each face seeing a smiling Fuji, a furiously writing Inui, and a never changing Sanada. She laughed.

"Eh?"

On the right side of the court, Imako took about two steps back from the baseline. Renji's form was more open and his power forced her shot down the center.

_Doubles player…?_ Imako thought for a split second, but was interrupted by his drop shot. "Shi-!"

"Game! 1-love, Usami!"

Standing straight, Imako smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Let's get started!"

* * *

"4 all!"

Panting, Imako held her hand up for Renji to toss the tennis balls to her. She smiled a bit as she did so, hoping Renji would acknowledge her. Of course, he did nothing of the sort but she was satisfied just as well.

When she returned to the baseline and prepared to serve, Imako's concentration was broken by the voices behind her.

"Usami's pretty good, isn't he?" Fuji's smile was heard in his voice.

His teammate replied, "In some aspects."

Scowling, Imako tried to return to the game and served.

"What do you mean?"

"He has very strong angle shots and he has a variety of flexible strategies, however…"

"Love-15!"

Imako cursed under her breath. She was getting distracted by Inui. Shaking her head, she lined up for another serve.

"…he'll really only be good for a doubles match."

"Eh?" Everyone along the fence was interested then.

"Inui…" Fuji's smile faded.

"Double fault! Love-30!"

"Usami is not a power player nor is he an all-rounder. He plays with strategy that can only be fully effective in a doubles match."

"But he's keeping up with Yanagi-san now, isn't he?"

Inui was quiet for a second, then said through the impact of Imako's racquet, "Renji is the same."

"Love-40!"

"It is very difficult for a doubles player to stand alone on a si…" Inui's voice faded when a tennis ball rolled to his feet on the other side of the fence.

Imako approached them reaching for the ball with her racquet, all the while looking at Inui in the face. "Nice conversation you're having," She bounced the ball up off the floor and turned away.

Before she reached her position, however, Sanada suddenly snapped. "If you have enough time to say something, then you're not focused enough!"

Frozen, it took a couple seconds for Imako to realize who was talking and if he was talking to her. She did not have the strength to look Sanada in the eyes when she mumbled, "It's not like you're my captain or anything…"

Unable to comprehend her own emotions, Imako went back to the game. "But…when he says it like that…" She threw the ball into the air for another time.

"5-4! Yanagi leads!"

"…it makes it even more difficult." Sighing, Imako bumped the heel of her shoe with her racquet and went to the bench. Glancing at the observing group, she realized that the crowd had increased to students not even on their team. Those in the audience included Echizen and she laughed allowed. Then she looked at Sanada, who was watching his own teammate. But Imako smiled, _Fine. I'll focus._

Gripping her racquet tight, she restated her purpose in her mind, and stepped out to the court.

* * *

"6-4, Yanagi!"

Scattered cheers and claps were heard, and Imako looked to the glowing sun and smiled a bittersweet grin. It was expected perhaps, since she really was just a—

"It's a one time thing," she told herself firmly. There was no need to ponder on the loss any more than needed. It was only the first match anyway. Thanks to Inui, she knew exactly what she had to work on.

Approaching the net, Renji held his hand out. "Good game," he called. At the moment they met, Imako turned her face away, outstretched hand running through her hair instead.

He stood there dumbfounded until she grinned. "Just kidding," She shook his hand, but then frowned."You're really sweaty."

He nearly smiled. "So are you."

Imako kept shaking his hand. "And you're not mad anymore."

"Hm?" Renji's hand fell limp in hers.

Vigorously she shook it one last time and then let go, beaming. "Nothing!" Imako dashed to her bench, "Ah! I'm so tired!" she smiled a bit more when no one was looking.

* * *

"Mada mada dane."

Reaching for the ladle in the bowel of soup, Imako did not even look. "Quit saying that, Ryoma."

"Quit giving yourself away, Imako."

"Who knows?"

"Fuji-sempai."

"Liar."

"I am not."

On the other side of her, there was a second voice. "I'm surprised Inui did not figure it out."

Jumping, Imako splattered vegetable soup on the table. Pursing her lips, Imako dropped the ladle and grabbed a few napkins. The stranger beside her held her tray. She gasped, "Fuji-san."

"You like him, don't you?" Fuji's eyes wandered behind her and she turned.

The three of them watched Sanada get in the dinner line and grab a tray and utensils.

Imako flipped around. "No."

"Not him."

Imako turned again and saw the boy behind him, her opponent from hours before.

Her cheeks faded pink and she replied weakly, "O-of course not!"

Fuji chuckled and began to leave. "I won't tell anyone."

"Fuji-san..." Imako trailed off, cleaning the mess she made and hurrying as far away as possible from Renji and Sanada.

* * *

"Sanada, there is no doubt that this food does not supply the essential nutrients."

A black-capped individual sat beside Imako at the table, and the one speaking went to her other side.

Typical, Imako blushed as she took another bit of food.

"What do you think, Usami-san?"

Imako gasped, "You want _my_ opinion?"

Renji looked at her evenly.

Her face went hot, and Imako immediately looked back at her food. "It's gross," she muttered. There was no way that she could look at him after what Fuji said!

She changed the subject. "Why are you sitting here anyway?"

Renji looked at her curiously.

"I-I mean…" Imako gestured with her fork, "You could have sat across from us."

"Us?"

Imako looked at Sanada on the other side. He was busy eating, perfectly content by himself. "Eh…"

But then she turned back and said suddenly, "Who did you tell?"

Renji looked shocked at the sudden inquiry. "No one."

"You told Fuji!"

"I did not."

"Tell him what?" Sanda's stern voice came up behind her.

"Secret!"

"That she has a cat."

Imako was taken aback as Sanada stayed his fork, "She?"

"My cousin!"

"His girlfriend."

Imako stomped on Renji's foot, smiling. "Uh yeah…m-my girlfriend," uneasily Imako continued, "And my cousin uh…is allergic to cats."

"Ah," Sanada replied without interest.

Imako turned again to Renji, holding up a finger and narrowing her eyes. She neared his face and whispered, "We are not in sync at ALL."

"Are we supposed to be?"

"Of course! You said you would keep my secret!"

Renji faced his tray of food and picked up his fork. "I recall stating that I would withhold telling anyone. I do not recall saying that I would help you."

Imako pouted and leaned a bit closer, saying in her feminine voice, "B-but Renji…" she begged, "Please…?"

He faltered and looked into her eyes then, unable to say anything.

Imako giggled and returned to her dinner. "I win."

"You do not."

"Yes, I do."

"What are they talking about?" Fuji asked Sanada. He sat down across from the three of them with his brother, Yuuta.

"Cousin," he replied. Then he added, "And girlfriend."

"Eh?" Fuji grinned. "You have a girlfriend, Usami-san?"

"A cousin?" Yuuta asked.

Imako regarded them with a strange look. "It's not that uncommon to have either—"

"How old is your cousin?" somebody yelling from behind Imako.

Again she was bombarded by a light body. "Kikumaru!"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Why?" Imako could not handle so many things at once. "It's not like she's available!"

Kikumaru pouted. "Ehh? Souka?"

"Uh…"

Renji leaned over and snatched Imako's wallet. "He might have a picture of her."

Imako gasped and hit him in the arm. "Renji-san!" she reached over. "Give that back!"

Fuji cleared his throat and Imako glanced at him. He mouthed a 'too much.'

Before she could do anything else, Kikumaru grabbed her wallet from Renji.

"Is that her?"

"Sanada-san?" Imako realized that the Rikkaidai vice-captain was looking through it along with a Seigaku member. Imako's jaw dropped. Are all boys like this?

Sanada took the picture out of the wallet and handed it to the red-head whose eyes immediately lit up.

"Uwaah! Kawaii!" Kikumaru read the back. "'Imako?' Kawaii! And she's my age!"

Sighing deeply, Imako let her head fall into her hands. She said before either Renji or Fuji asked, "My class picture…"

Fuji held his hand out to Kikumaru and his teammate obediently handed him the photograph. His eyebrows lifted. "Ehh…" he handed it to Sanada who then handed it to Renji, "She's cute, isn't she?" the trickster instigated.

"Fuji-san—" Imako started.

"She's all right," Sanada replied.

Renji nearly choked on his food.

Kikumaru came out of nowhere. "Can I keep the picture?"

"Wha-?"

"Thanks!" Kikumaru snatched it from Renji and quickly returned to his team who further caused a louder uproar.

Imako watched the mess with a wistful expression. She sighed. Well, at least they thought she had a cousin that was virtually identical. She may be able to use that to her advan…

Imako scowled at Sanada. "What do you mean she's 'all right?'"

* * *

**A/N: hahaha.**


	5. V: Pillow Talk

**A/N: This is a pure fluff chapter. Take it or leave it. XD Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

"I'm going to the restroom. Hold my spot."

Renji looked at her with a rather disturbed look as she stood.

Imako blushed and hit him in the shoulder. "It can't be that awkward."

She adjusted her shirt and left the table. As she passed the sea of testosterone, she reminded herself how to walk and how to contain herself. She still could not trust herself to act instinctively, seeing how many times she slipped in a matter of two days.

Squaring her shoulders, she pushed her way through the double doors. Imako practically bolted to the women's restroom, but stopped when she felt another presence behind her. Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes, she turned and found Sanada Genichirou.

Typical. Imako asked quietly, "A-are you going too?" His presence was intimidating, and when he took another step she took two steps away straight to the men's restroom.

He found it unnecessary to answer and his path forced Imako into the dreaded room. Imako braced herself, though any sort of preparation could not sate the panic Imako felt when she entered, _No stalls?_

Sanada immediately took his stance in front of one of the urinals, paying no heed to her as any male would. He reached down and unzipped his—

"W-what are you doing?" Imako's back slumped into the wall.

"What do you think?"

Her silence may have perplexed him, for he made no further motion and glanced back at her. Though his expression was never changing, she knew that he was regarding her as an oddity. After all, which male would try to find as much distance between him and something that was part of his daily life?

But that was where he was mistaken. She was not a male and she did not have a…a…well, she did not have one of _those_, and she had no plans on getting near one any time soon—

The silence was unbearable. He stared at her over his shoulder, trying to understand why this new American student was having a panic attack in the restroom. Soon finding it pointless, he turned back and went to do his business.

Imako covered her ears before she heard any sort of that. "Wash your hands!" she cried before she ran out of the restroom. In the middle of the empty, dim hall she caught herself, _what am I doing…?_

"Difficult to imitate that, right?"

Imako jumped. "Fuji-san!"

The Seigaku boy smiled, seeming to stifle a bit of laugher. He looked behind him, looked at the men's restroom door and said, "I'll keep watch."

Imako's amber eyes followed his gaze from the women's restroom door to the men's restroom. Her stare on Fuji was unsure, but he kept that smile and nodded. Without second guessing his kind nature, Imako rushed across the hall to the door.

Perhaps having him in on the secret would not be that bad after all.

* * *

After an exhausting shower, Imako plopped onto her bed unceremoniously, groaning into her pillow. Her shower buddy, Renji, went to his bed, set his dirty clothes down and pulled back the sheets. Sanada had just left for the shower, and Imako had no need to be 'Keiichiro.'

Rolling onto her back and spreading her arms out, Imako stared at the ceiling. "Is it annoying to be by my side all the time?"

Renji paused, apparently just as surprised as she was that those words came out of her mouth. He sat up again, his legs underneath the ivory sheets, his chest exposed. The length of the silence between them made Renji's answer less convincing. "…no."

Imako regarded him with disbelief. Rolling onto her back, she tried to focus on the uneven surface of the ceiling and the scratchy touch of her blanket only to make things less offending to herself. She began tentatively, "W-well, Fuji-san can take care of me if you would rather…" her voice faded. She quickly changed the subject. "You're still mad."

"About what?" her conversation partner adjusted himself in the bed and turned off the lamp.

Their words flickered in the dark. "…about what I said."

What was this nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach? What was this need to clarify things?

_It's only been two days,_ Imako chastised herself,_ this must be—_

Renji said nothing. Perhaps there was no need to refute her statement in his calculating mind. Or maybe he was angry. But it was only one word.

_'Yeah, well…he's really weird—'_ Imako's meaningless and half-hearted words repeated in her head and she wondered if they did the same in Renji's.

"A lot of girls talked about me in America," Imako then rolled onto her stomach again and she hugged her pillow. "After awhile, at the tennis camp…instead of just talking, they did things too. Maybe that's why I came back."

The silence was a good enough invitation for Imako to continue. "Perhaps I'm just…" she shook her head and forced a laugh. "I just wanted to get away from all that estrogen!"

Silence. Their small three-person bedroom seemed a cavern, Imako on one side and Renji on the opposite. She was trying to open up to him and help him understand, but it was difficult when he put so much distance between them.

"…I'm not mad," Renji must have taken her story and her empathy as a reasonable apology. Imako's heart seemed to lift as the shame and guilt dissipated.

"As you should be!" Imako lightened the mood just a bit more. She tried to break the distance between them. "That was a good tennis match, Yanagi-san. I'm very glad that I was able to hit with you."

Blankets slithered over sheets and Imako sat up, matching Renji's silhouette. He spoke in his usual, almost monotonous, tone, "I was impressed."

"Really?" Imako stood up, and sat at the edge of Sanada's bed to be closer to him. "Did you underestimate me at first?"

Renji did not seem fazed by the closed proximity between their bodies and he continued truthfully. "I did. It was fairly easy to underestimate you when observing your rally skills." Perhaps the reason he was not bothered by the physical difference was because he was experienced in keeping people oblivious to what he was really thinking..

Imako knew that he was a complicated person, which made it even more shocking when he joked with her like that. Was he that comfortable with her again? She kicked his knee, joyous laugh accompanying her actions. "I told you that's just how it is!"

"I see."

The dreaded silence! Imako hated how Renji opened himself up to her one moment, and then closed the next. Or maybe he never really opened up himself to her in the first place and was only testing the waters. It was not fair that she had shown him so much and he had shown her so little even if it had been only two days. She pouted.

What was she supposed to do now? Go back to sleep? Think of something else to say? Imako never had these problems back in America!

_I see how it is,_ Imako felt a bit disheartened, But I should still try to talk to him more.

She wondered if Renji's expression changed when she sat down on his bed, crossing her legs and sitting directly opposite him. It was only to make him feel more comfortable. That was all it was, she told herself.

"Do you think I have a chance, Yanagi-san?" before he could answer her question, Imako jumped to a different subject when the idea popped to her mind. "We should be doubles partners!"

"…If Sakaki-sensei allows us," Renji's tone was neither hopeful nor reluctant. Slightly he shifted away from her.

Imako noticed this and decided to take advantage. Leaning forward, she set her hands dangerously close to his. "We should ask him tomorrow!"

"…sure." Again, he tried to separate from her.

That was it. He did not want her to get too close to him, as if afraid she could see what he was really thinking.

"But really, do you think I have a chance?" Imako tilted her head. "Making it on the team, I mean."

Renji was either searching for the words or he was refusing to answer. Imako leaned forward just a bit more, as if to whisper in his ear. Her breath was soft on his cheek. That same nervous feeling returned, and her pulse became rapid. This close contact, body heat, gentle breath—

In the dim light, Imako could see Renji's face, but it remained unchanged. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words were spoken.

Suddenly, the door opened and Imako fell backwards off the bed because she jolted so hard. Groaning on the floor, she rubbed her back. A disgruntled Sanada walked in, setting his clothes, towel, and a wet shirt on his bed without looking at either of his teammates.

'Keiichiro' squinted when Sanada turned on one of the lamps. "What happened? Drop your shirt in the toilet?"

Sanada roughly picked up his things and dropped them to the floor in response to her question. He stepped over Imako and draped his dripping shirt in the closet.

"I take that as a yes?" Imako continued.

As expected, Sanada ignored her comment. All Imako received was quite the ferocious glare as Sanada slipped off his shirt.

Imako turned away before any visible reaction was caught. She climbed onto her bed from the carpeted floor and retreated to her bed sheets.

"Another prank," Renji stated, already knowing he had it right.

Imako observed Sanada with interest as he gave Renji just a look and the affair was settled.

Giggling to herself, Imako covered herself with the blankets. She decided that it would be best to retreat before Renji questioned her peculiar actions or Sanada became any more exasperated. Her actions that entire day bothered her and she did not want to deal with them. What were her blunders so far? She nearly blew it with introductions, Echizen almost gave her away, she went into the boy's shower when EVERYONE was in there, then she wrestled with Renji, she called him weird, she sucked when she rallied, she got her picture stolen and showed off to all the boys, she walked into the boys restroom, and now-!

She needed to calm down or even more people would find out! Imako was not doing the greatest job being Keiichiro Usami. She decided to do this and she had to get through without ruining everything. She had to, she promised herself. But, she was starting to wonder if it was all too difficult for her. Maybe she was just rushing into things?

Pushing those thoughts away, Imako focused on other things. Hopefully her morning would not be as chaotic as the one that day. Hopefully she would not have to be put on the spot by Sakaki-sensei again. She was tired of Sanada's angry outbursts and Renji seeing her naked and feeling her chest and reading her diary and stealing her wallet and giving away her picture…and…being there the entire time…

Imako fell asleep before Sanada even turned off the light.


	6. VI: The Birds and the Bees

**A/N:**

**Normal-looking Freak: Ah, you support me so much! Haha you are one of the few that have supported me since the first few chapters and it really helps me keep up with my updates :) So thank you!**

**Harlett: It seems that you enjoy the story a lot, and I hope you still are. Haha I love your comments! Thanks!**

**Ice-creamy-life: Another who has supported me since the very beginning! Thank you so much, and I hope to keep hearing from you!**

**Akimoto Ayumu: You are another reader who has supported me since the earlier chapters. Thank you for keeping up with the story and supporting me! :)**

**ansonozaki: You have been there from the very beginning as well! Thanks! I remember in the beginning when you kept asking questions about the future of the story. Haha I'm glad that I left you in anticipation :)**

**Neonfad-Jess: You rock. Enough said. XD We need to chill!**

**Shiro Kitsune-chan: I know I keep repeating myself, but thank you for the support! I will keep updating as quickly as I can because it's so important to hear from people like you! :)**

**And thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read and those who have taken the time to review and let me know that it's a good story!**

**Please enjoy!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

The two days following went by without much error, which surprised Imako. She was becoming used to hiding her identity, and there were not any awkward moments that put that in jeopardy. Well, besides the time she fell into Kirihara (thanks to Kikumaru) and his eyes got all red and freaky and the only thing that saved her was when Renji showed up. Also excluding the time when a tennis ball rammed her right where it mattered most for a guy and it took her nearly a minute to realize she had to be in pain (only to cry out moments later when she was hit in the chest). There was also the time in the open showers when Momo's soap slipped into her stall and a rather embarrassed Fuji had to block her body from view when he retrieved it for Momo. Just four days and she had already seen enough of those.

Imako still considered her disguise a success. Only three boys seemed to know, though it really only felt like two. Echizen was off with his team showing off so Imako did not see much of him. Then again, she only saw Fuji during the meals since she found him playing sets with other people more often than with her (Sakaki-sensei had already separated the singles players from the doubles players). So, really, it seemed Renji was usually the one she could rely on.

It did not really bother her, though. She liked his company, though she would never admit it aloud. Since she could not understand her feelings on her own, she was not going to tell anyone else.

Some time in the middle of the fifth day of practice, Imako told Renji she trusted him. It was hard for her to interpret his expression, but she thought she saw a little happiness and satisfaction there. She decided not to jump to conclusions, though, since she did not want to muddle things any further.

"I think he likes you."

Imako jolted and coughed on her water. "F-Fuji-san-!" The mischievous boy came from behind the blue bench and sat beside the emerald-eyed girl. Open to them was an expanse of six tennis courts, most full of white, red, and black uniforms.

Imako kept her eyes on the closest game, Inui versus Renji, for the meticulously accurate shots were a fascination to her. She also did this to keep her composure. "D-don't be ridiculous, Fuji-san!"

Fuji leaned forward, elbow on knee and chin supported by fingers which hid his smile. "You always blush when I mention him."

"Well, sure!" Imako straightened her back. "You mention him enough ti—"

"If he could show that much on his face, he would probably have your expression when I mention you."

Imako clapped eagerly for a well-performed drop shot (she clapped for both Inui and for Renji), then turned to Fuji. "What do you mean?"

Fuji grinned. "He likes you-" But Imako covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish as Renji approached the bench. Awkwardly, she acknowledged him with a wave as he took his water bottle. Renji made brief eye contact and left.

Once Imako released Fuji, he said, "He did that on purpose."

"He did not!"

"Sure he did. He didn't want to look at you too long in order to make it seem like he's not interested.

"What?" Imako scoot closer to Fuji. She always closed distance when she wanted to make a point. "Aren't you jumping to conclusions? Besides, all we do is talk about romance! Isn't there anything else we can talk about?"

"Why don't we…" Imako backed into Fuji when Mizuki of St. Rudolph crept up on the other side of her. "…Talk about your lovely cousin, nfu-?"

"I think we can watch the game better from there."

"Wait up!" Fuji was already up and walking. With a silent apology to Mizuki, she dashed to catch up with Fuji. "Are you ignoring him?"

"Ignoring who?"

"…Never mind," Imako did not find it worth the hassle. She followed Fuji to the blue bench on the other side of the tennis court. She set her eyes upon Sanada's match against Taka-san; an interesting pair but an obvious winner.

"Do you like him?"

Knowing who he was talking about, Imako became defensive. "I don't need to tell you!" Then she faltered. "I mean…I don't know. He's nice, but…"

"You have to give him more credit."

"That's true," Imako set her eyes on Renji just as he smashed down on a lob, power sending the ball over the fence. "It's just…so many awkward things happened."

"I see," Fuji watched her as her gaze wandered back to Sanada. "It's only been a couple of days, after all."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without consequence. Sakaki-sensei called them in for another series of matches (where she played fairly well with Fuji to beat a Mizuki-Saeki pair) and then sent them on a devilishly long run around the camp's outer fence (three times!). By the time they returned, the court lights were on and the pink sky faded to navy blue above their heads.

Panting, Mizuki remarked, "You should run faster."

"Well," Imako stood straight, hands on her hips. "I can't beat you at everything." _Men and their ungodly fast pace._

"Keiichiro-kun."

Imako stretched in place, heart palpitations fluttering to a slower speed.

"Keiichiro-kun."

Imako whispered to Fuji, "Thanks for running with me—"

"Keiichiro-kun!"

"A-ah, hai!" Imako swiveled around at the sound of her name, finding Sakaki-senei behind her. He gave her some form of look and turned.

Confused, she looked towards Fuji. He mouthed "follow him," and she obeyed.

At a short distance from the group, Sakaki-sensei faced her and started, "Ryuzaki-sensei…"

_Ah, did she tell him?_

"…is in the hospital."

Imako's world seemed to stop. The words seemed impossible to have been in the same sentence, but she understood it perfectly. Her eyes widened, and her hand covered her mouth to hide her surprise.

"It is nothing serious," the stoic man reassured her, "She merely collapsed from exhaustion." That did not seem to comfort Imako much, but he continued either way, "She would like to let you know that Seigaku's captain has taken her place."

_Tezuka Kunimitsu?_ Imako took a step back. "Does he know?"

Sakaki-sensei gave her an inquiring look.

"Never mind…" Imako backed out of the conversation. "Thank you."

Now she had no one to lean on. That comforting feeling in the back of her mind was suddenly blank. Though she was not on Ryuzaki's team, she never felt too much panic since she knew the one to defend her was somewhere nearby. Ryuzaki had authority and had the ability to compromise with the other two coaches if the worst-case scenario came to be. And now she was gone, and replaced by one of the most rule-oriented players.

The corners of her mouth drooped, and her disheartened gaze searched the faces of those on her team. None of them could understand. None of them would be able to get her out of that worst-case scenario except—

Her gaze fell upon Renji and her heart seemed to jump. Each beat sounded loud in her ears as the realization came upon her, _Renji Yanagi-san…?_

She shook her head and pushed all her feelings away before they overtook her.

* * *

_I shouldn't let these kinds of things distract me._

Under the midnight starlight, Imako released her secrets. She was finally alone, and she could be just Imako. She could be honest without injuring her image or her heart.

Looking down at the long row of tennis courts, where so much chaos occurred, now empty and desolate, Imako exhaled when a question came to mind. What was so important about this place anyway? It was just a camp, a camp meant for boys, a competitive camp that had her clutching her chest, breathless. Imako could barely remember her enthusiasm when she made it in, when she realized that she was able to get away.

_And now I come here and it's just as complicated as it was back then._

She came to the invitational camp to protect her heart. She came to protect her integrity, her passion for the game, and the hope to play for life. But, did she just make the decision out of fear? Or was this just her excuse to enter a camp with a bunch of strangers and leave the faces that caused to much pain?

_Now I'm here and I'm still just as afraid as I used to be._

The crackling of an opening fence. Imako's gaze lowered from the glittering sky and set upon the illuminated tennis courts. The courts were bleak and empty, their tranquility interrupted by one set of footsteps.

"Sanada-san?" Imako questioned, leaning forward on the icy rail of the balcony. His presence intrigued her, and the recent thoughts of vulnerability were abandoned. The silent boy had always caught her interest in his mannerisms and his dedication to tennis, after all. He was arrogant, but admirable.

Sanada stationed himself on the nearest court to the building. He pushed a tennis ball machine to one side of the court after he set his racquet carefully on the blue bench. Imako watched in silence as he set the machine up quickly, efficiently, setting the speed (_probably on maximum_, Imako thought) and pulling the cord to the side of the tennis court to the outlet. His motions were methodical and without waste; this was something that he did often. Imako was not surprised that Sanada was the type who practiced for hours on end in the middle of the night.

"This might be interesting," she told herself, a slight smile appearing as she prepared herself for a good show. Sanada was such an amazing player that Imako was sure to learn something just from his practice techniques.

The first, sharp pop of racquet hitting tennis ball was perfect, and it echoed throughout the empty courts. Each shot he made was quick, and each impact was on the center of his racquet without error. Imako was amazed at how quickly he swung his racquet. She had heard something about an invisible swing, but it was not that invisible to her.

After a few moments of observation, Imako yawned. When Sanada finally ran out of tennis balls to strike back to the machine, he stopped. Wiping the sweat on his upper lip with his arm, he set his racquet back down on the bench. When he proceeded to pick up the tennis balls, Imako decided to call out to him.

"Oi! Sanada-kun!" she smirked, being Keiichiro, leaning forward on the balcony rail.

Sanada slowly lifted his stare up to her position, sharp, golden eyes hidden under the shadow of his black cap. He nodded to acknowledge her and said nothing more.

Pouting, Imako leaned forward just a bit more. "You could say something, you know!"

Sanada stopped when he was almost underneath her at the edge of the court, pushing a tennis ball against the side of his shoe with the edge of his racquet and lifting his foot and bouncing it into his hand. He was looking at her when he hit the tennis ball to somewhere behind him and it landed in the giant bucket.

"What is there to say?"

Imako pretended to be thoughtful. "Well, you could say 'hi' or 'good evening' or maybe 'nice to see you—'"

"Good evening," Sanada stated before he turned back to retrieving the stray tennis balls, completely uninterested in Imako's presence.

"Listen, here, Sana-!" Imako was tilting forward before she realized what was happening.

Imako's world seemed to go into slow motion. Her fingertips slipped off of the balcony rail when her body tipped forward. Her body flipped and she lost all balance.

Imako found herself in some sort of warmth before she realized what it was. The next thing she knew was Sanada Genichirou's arms, and she stared up at him with surprised eyes. She found it strange that he acted in such a protective nature-

What was also strange was that he was not letting her go.

"Sanada-san?" she shifted uncomfortably in his arms. But then when she moved she realized where his hand had landed on her body.

_Ah…I'm only wearing a bra underneath this shirt…!_

Without the tighter shirt for protection, Imako's secret was undeniably revealed to him. Her eyes widened as he stared down at her, shock obvious in his expression. His hand did not move as he was paralyzed by the realization.

"Sanada-san…" she whispered when he pulled her closer to his face, his eyes staring into hers. She knew that he knew exactly what he was feeling under her shirt. She thought he was going to stop but she kept nearing him, ever so closer—

_Sanada-san!_

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! Cliffhanger!**

**Love,**

**ChiyakoChan**


	7. VII: Unraveled

**A/N: Cliché is fun. It's old, but it's fun. It makes you feel all doki doki no matter how many times it's used in stories. XD**

**So, that's my excuse of the day. Enjoy~**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

Sanada was paralyzed with confusion. His possessive grip kept Imako bound to him as his powerful golden eyes analyzed her features.

Imako muttered timorously, "Sanada-san, you can move your hand now…"

Sanada stated the obvious. "You're Imako."

The girl blushed.

"You're not Keiichiro."

Speechless and still perturbed by his invasive touch, Imako could only nod her head up and down to agree. She could feel her face hot, and she wondered how red her cheeks were.

The night sky was disturbed by a light breeze that delicately nudged them closer. The crickets sang loudly and squirrels disappeared around the corner. It was too loud that humid night. Feeling the sweat trickle down the small of her back, Imako eased away from Sanada's body. She could swear that she was close enough for him to feel her pounding heartbeat.

Releasing her legs, Sanada slowly eased Imako's light body down, letting her stand on her own two feet. His hand moved away from her chest and they finally separated. "You're not supposed to be here."

Imako was shocked for his reaction was not what she had anticipated. A few moments ago she nearly expected Sanada to have been embarrassed and unable to say a word but he was rather calm as if he expected this. Even Renji showed a bit more of abashed surprise. Then again, most of the boys at this camp just were not normal, so it was hard to anticipate anything of them.

It took her longer than him to recover from the realization. "Don't tell…please!"

"But what are you even doing here?" Imako watched Sanada's bright, inquisitive stare dash all over her body as if he was trying to confirm his belief. But she was indeed female, there was no doubt about that. "You can't be a girl…there's no way you could—"

"Ryuzaki-sensei helped me," Imako quickly explained before his voice became any louder. Her female voice seemed to even surprise the crickets for they were silenced.

"Figures," Sanada replied, taking a step back from her. Imako hugged herself with slightly trembling arms, perhaps as a form of feminine modesty. It was difficult to look at him in the face and her thin pajamas made her feel exposed.

"Why should I keep your secret?" Sanada was irritated.

"Because I want you to?" Imako suggested. "I mean, Yanagi-san is—"

"Renji?" Sanada's volume increased significantly. "You dragged my team into this?"

"Ssh!" Imako practically tackled him, and covered his mouth. "Just don't tell, Sanada-san, please!"

Sanada did not have the concept of 'gentle' when he was angry with his friends nor did he have the same concept with girls. He snatched her wrist and removed her hand from his mouth. "A girl cannot be here!"

Imako flinched at such a strong grip on her petite limb and she tried to squirm out of it. "But I have to be here."

"—this is complete disobedience of the rules-!"

"—but—"

"It's wrong for Ryuzaki-sensei for even letting you in—"

"—can't you be nice for once?"

"-Sakaki-sensei should be notified at once!"

"Sanada-san, let go of my—"

Imako was tumbling in circles again before she knew it. Some sort of terrible balance misplacement and bad footing must have caused them to fall together in a tangled mess. They both made impact with the deep green grass of the slope beside the sidewalk. Imako twisted with Sanada down the short slope and they landed on the tennis court.

Imako was on her back the next second on the bright ruby pavement. She felt Sanada on top of her, his coordination confused. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep red when she found his face buried in her chest—

"G-Get off!" Imako cried. Immediately the other teenager got up on his hands and knees and his face left the forbidden part of her body. She rather shoved him back to the ground in order to get out from under him.

Turning away, she was unable to face him as she fixed her shirt. Not only was her face hot, but her whole body was burning with embarrassment.

He stood up next, disgruntled, and visibly flustered. He could not look her in the face either. Clearing his throat loudly, the black-capped male attempted to bring logic back into the situation.

"F-forget it," did he actually stammer? "It's not worth the hassle."

Imako was confused. "But you just said—"

"Go back to the dorms!" Sanada did not look at her again. Instead, he pushed passed her and took his racquet from the bench. Quickly, he returned to the tennis ball machine and set it up again.

"Sanada-san…" finding herself abashed and speechless, Imako turned and quickly dashed back to the main entrance. It was _not_ supposed to happen like that!

At the first sound of tennis racquet hitting tennis ball, Imako flinched as if he were aiming at her. But of course even he would never do something like that, so she composed herself and felt foolish.

Imako retreated into the dormitory building before she decided to go back and question him. Though it was not a trustworthy decision he made, at least Sanada had to be chivalrous enough to keep his word with a woman.

Well, Imako could only hope.

* * *

The next morning, Imako stirred to the sound of two male voices, low and secretive. Yawning, Imako felt herself stretching, but she did not open her eyes. She was subtle enough to not cause any reaction from either of her roommates for they continued to speak.

As Imako awoke, her skin feeling the soft brush of the air conditioner against her cheek and the irritating scratch of the blanket, she focused intently on the voices.

"Why didn't you report her?"

Everything came rushing back. _Typical_, Imako mentally groaned. She had been felt up by Sanada (not purposely, of course) and exposed and slightly humiliated, and now her cover was going to be blown.

She didn't even make it halfway through the camp!

Renji's voice was smooth, calm, devoid of the frustration always present in Sanada. He spoke in a hushed tone in consideration for Imako's rest. "Sanada. You have seen her potential yourself. She gained four sets on me—"

"Because you let her!" Sanada exclaimed.

_Is this true…?_ Imako silently turned onto her side away from them. A pain was somewhere in her chest and she frowned. _Yanagi-san…fooled me?_

Both boys were convinced that she was still asleep for the debate continued. It became a flurry of quick or hesitant whispers and Imako doubted that even they understood. Unable to hear anymore dissatisfying truths, she decided to 'wake up.'

When she stretched, arms extended to the head board and toes lifting up the bedsheets, both boys ceased conversing in a panic. Imako forced herself up, a beam of sunlight warming her face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_If that's true, then…then maybe I-_

"Good morning!" Imako's palms were uplifted to the ceiling as she continued to stretch.

There was no reply.

_Act quick, act quick_.

Blinking, Imako turned to the boys, both quiet figures unmoving. Her big green eyes dashed from Sanada to Renji, "Hm? Did something happen?"

Movement. Taking his black cap from the nightstand, Sanada covered his blue-black hair and lifted himself from the bed. Renji did nothing to stop him and only watched him with mild curiosity. The vice-captain went straight to the door and slammed it behind himself.

Imako ruffled her already disheveled waves of hair.

"He won't say anything," was the hasty explanation.

Renji seemed uncomfortable. That was certainly a first. Imako pretended not to notice. "Oh, good! I was about to run after him!"

There was only a slight amount of sarcasm in that remark, but Renji caught it. She rendered him speechless.

Imako stood, hiding the downward curve of her rosebud lips. Methodically she fixed her crooked shirt and adjusted her shorts, then opened the ivory curtains. Attempting to chase away any ill feelings she may have been showing, she forced excitement into her voice. "Ah! What a beautiful day!"

He was smarter than that. "Sanada exaggerates sometimes."

Her response was a strained laugh. "I can see that. He seems so angry because I'm a girl!"

"How much did you hear?"

Imako had known that was coming. Releasing a heavy sigh, she focused her attention on everything but the question. The forest green leaves which cascaded in front of the window fluttered ever so gently with the warm breeze outside. Cerulean feathers came into view, and two birds squabbled over their position in the nest. Outside it was bustling with a couple boys jogging, stretching, and a couple of others were already hitting on the court. The morning was crisp, bright, and alive with youth and enthusiasm.

After a long moment Imako finally responded. "I heard enough."

_Was Fuji right?_ Imako's fingertips grazed the window pane._ If he is, does that meant that Renji gave me a couple games because he _likes_ me?_

Imako was terrible at hiding her emotions. She was easily disheartened and easily hurt. It was only right for Sanada to kick her out, and she had to resign to such a fate. Perhaps she did not really belong at the camp, especially if the only way she could keep up was if her opponent allowed her to.

"Usami-sa—"

Imako turned from the early morning excitement in the window to face the gloomy truth in the room. "I have to get ready, Yanagi-san," another forced smile, "I should at least try even if Sanada-san tells Sakaki-sensei."

She pretended that was the only thing she was worried about. Though, deep down in her heart, Imako trusted Renji enough to know that he persuaded Sanada to drop the matter. But still, she was avoiding Renji's concern because her attraction to him frightened her.

Quickly, Imako gathered her uniform and locked herself in the bathroom. She locked him out, away from her plaintive heart. _Is it the way he understands me? Is it because I can trust him?_

_Or is it just because we're stuck together?_

Imako jumped slightly when he knocked on the door. She thought about not answering but decided against it. "Yes, Yanagi-san?"

"I'm sorry."

There was the sound of the room's door opening and closing, and for the first time, Imako felt like she wanted to cry.

* * *

**Author's Ramblings:**

**Well, here is a rather sad conclusion to the chapter. I was trying to really get into Imako's head. She's sensitive, but stable. I think it would seem overwhelming when you're on edge constantly for 6 days, and when the person you trust does something that betrays your trust…I think that kind of thing really gets to Imako. And then the whole question 'am I infatuated or do I really like him?' always confuses people. XD**

**Love you guys mucho!**

**ChiyakoChan**


	8. Supplement Chapter 1: Calculations

**A/N: Hi to all Subliminal Seduction readers! Welcome to the SS Supplement! Each supplement will basically be a look into the deep thoughts of different characters. Please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

He did not ask questions when Ryuzaki-sensei moved him to room eleven. This sort of thing happened all the time, Renji concluded. Besides, vice-captain Sanada was not a particularly social young man and would most likely require assistance with dealing with the exchange student.

Then again, Renji was not particularly social either.

He knew right off the bat, anyway. The moment "Keiichiro Usami" introduced herself to him and Kirihara, it was agonizingly obvious. She did not have anything right. The way she stood, the way she looked at him and Kirihara when she followed Sanada into the lunch room. It was all so obvious to him.

At first he wondered how she could have possibly entered the camp without her true identification being discovered. Then Renji watched Ryuzaki-sensei cross the lunch room with a glance at the only other female and everything was clear. But he found a sad kind of humor in Ryuzaki-sensei's bad choice in roommates for the girl.

What was he supposed to do?

How did Ryuzaki-sensei expect Renji, a boy from a completely different tennis team whom she knew nothing about, keep a secret that was not his to keep? Was he expected to tell Keiichiro Usami that the lilt in her step still caused a three centimeter sway of her hips? Was he supposed to go up and tell "Keiichiro" that her habits were not even close to subtle? The delicate placement of her fingers over her lips when she coughed or sneezed, the flip of her hair, the hand on her hip when she was dissatisfied.

All these things were revealed to him in merely a couple of hours. Her voice was audibly strained when she laughed, and her smug comments were forced, unnatural. She was meek and visibly uncomfortable when surrounded by more than a couple young men. To him these things were as clear as the summer sky above but to the others around him it was like they never happened at all.

Perhaps it was an annoyance to him at first. He could not understand why not even Sanada or Inui could not figure her out. The rest of the boys simply laughed and joked with the impostor. They welcomed "him" into their little groups and considered those awkward habits the boy obtained in America. Perhaps. Or perhaps they were just oblivious.

He observed her when they returned to their dormitories. It was not difficult to do when she, herself, was so unaware. Renji could not believe such a simple farce was possible. It just could not be. Could he have been wildly mistaken and blinded by an over-calculation? Something like that just was not possible.

To confirm his "theory" he invited Keiichiro Usami to the showers, a plot guised as a friendly notion to an outsider only to satisfy his own contemplations.

He never meant for it to go so far.

Renji was the type of young man who could observe another human being without much notice, even if the other was doing the same. So, it was incredibly easy to calculate every move—from the slight trembling of her slender hands to nervous look in her emerald eyes as she looked at each boy in the room.

He pretended not to notice at first. He went along with his business as everyone else was, since in that atmosphere he was more normal than her. As he would remember hours, days, months later, the first time he was beside Keiichiro Usami in the showers was hazy, and his mind's clarity was not at 100%, so to speak. His mouth was dry despite the moist atmosphere, and even his hands hesitated at the hems of his clothes.

Renji was actually nervous. He felt that he was doing something wrong, perverted, making the poor girl expose herself only so he could confirm if his allegation was correct.

He never meant for it to go so far.

To put the girl out of her misery he revealed his knowledge and the flustered girl took it just as he expected. Oh, well. Perhaps it would not matter if Keiichiro Usami knew that he knew. Renji would merely need to feign innocent if her identity was discovered.

But then he learned that her name was "Imako." He learned that she was easily confused, that she was emotional, that she was very human and very feminine. He learned that she rushed forward without enough thought, that she was reckless, and that she was not nearly careful enough. He learned all these things about her in about half a day, and yet he still found himself guessing. He thought that something like that was impossible for him. He also thought that caring for her was impossible for him to do so soon in their acquaintance. He thought that such a thing was reserved only for his family, for his teammates, for his captain, for his vice-captain.

But it happened. He could not prevent it.

But it was okay. She made the day interesting. Imako even made a regular tennis match enjoyable, rather than just another job that required success. She made things interesting again. It was unexpected, but it was okay. His data always needed expanding anyway.

Renji called it data since he did not want to get too close. What he called data was just a few memorized facts about a person used against them as an excuse not to open himself up. It was just an automatic reaction when it came to Imako, especially since he had not prepared and most importantly because she was a female. He could never know how deep she could look into his character and analyze it as she saw fit. Renji felt a strange need to impress her, or to seem normal. He did not want to seem like the boy who spent all his time in the library alone, reading, studying, instead of socializing with the other teenagers outside even though it was the truth. He did not want her to know that he was not used to talking to girls the way she talked with him. Though it had only been a couple days, he wanted her to not call him "weird" like the girls did at his school, he wanted her to…what did he want her to do…?

For once, Renji was also confused. Of course he shut these things out of his mind before they got out of control. It had only been a couple of days, and Imako Usami made things just a bit too interesting.

He was certainly not prepared for everything to go so far.


	9. VIII: It Burns!

**Enjoy!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

Imako just did not know how to approach him, that was all. That was why she let him leave their room without doing anything. That was why she buried her face in her tennis shirt and fought the tears in a losing battle and silent sobs made her shoulders tremble and her hands shake.

She came her with the thought that her heart would be safe, and that she could pursue tennis in peace. Knowing that Renji had "let" her gain a few sets during a match that Imako was proud of made her hurt. She wanted to be treated as a tennis player, not as a girl but Renji did not give that to her. She was angry, she was injured, she was all these things and yet she could not direct the emotions at him.

For, in Imako's mind, Renji was still innocent, trustworthy. He just let his own emotions get the best to him once, that was all. And she was only crying because she was tired, because she needed to vent these emotions before her next match. That had to be what was wrong with her.

Imako was not surprise when there was a knock at the door. She already knew who it was.

In quick steps, Imako made her way into the main room while she attempted to regain her composure. Her tearstained cheeks protested against her fervent touch and her palms burned. The sudden vulnerability caused by Renji's two humble words molded her expression: the downward curve of her lips, the dimmed shade of her eyes.

The door opened and her only other companion was there, azure eyes, at first bright with the summer sky and youth and enthusiasm, faded with the sudden change of atmosphere. He only had to look at Imako for a couple of seconds before the realization came upon him.

Fuji knew. He always knew.

No questions were asked. Imako looked down at her misplaced pajamas and she forced a smile. No words were spoken and he turned and closed the door to wait for her until she was ready.

* * *

Imako could spill her story to Fuji but she could never tell the truth to Renji. She just needed to calm down. Renji must have had his reasons, after all.

Only after a few moments talking to Fuji Shuusuke and hearing his calm, sensible advice, Imako found the tears as foreign objects and her sadness incomprehensible. There was no room to get upset during this camp, he told her. It is an intense competition, he reminded her. Ssome players may have different agendas, he clarified. It was like he was years older than her and already knew the secrets of the human heart.

"I don't know why it matters," Imako muttered, releasing a heavy sigh. "It's just a couple sets he gave me."

"Tennis is more important to you than you think."

Imako searched Fuji's bright eyes inquisitively, as if such a notion was impossible.

"That's the reason you're at this camp, isn't it?"

Nostalgia washed over Imako like a warm wave. She remembered the way she would smile when she played, the way her body and mind sparked to life when she stepped on the court. It all changed after-

Fuji glanced at Imako curiously as they turned a corner on the shining, white tile, their words reverberating on pale blue walls.

Imako looked up at the flickering fluorescent light above their heads. "I was thinking about it last night."

Fuji waited expectantly. He was always patient when he talked with Imako. Perhaps he truly did care about her well-being. It was funny to Imako because it was only the sixth day. In less week she had made a better friend than those she knew for years in America.

"I was just thinking that, maybe, I really don't have a chance," Imako spoke hesitantly, as if Fuji would get angry by those words.

Imako expected silence after those words as Fuji would calculate his response. But she was startled by his immediate reply. "Don't give up, Usami-san."

Bewildered by her own vulnerability, Imako could not look at her newfound friend in the face. She did not respond to his plea. "You know, the reason I'm here isn't very good, anyway."

"What is your reason, Usami-san?" Fuji asked calmly.

Each step Imako took echoed down the empty hallway. The tiles beneath her feet like alabaster and onyx were suddenly disturbed by a rampage of many more footsteps before she could answer Fuji's question. She looked up and found most of the Seigaku tennis team running towards them.

"Fujiii!" Kikumaru called, his red waves of hair a mess. "We have a prob—" His words were muffled when Momoshiro bounded past him and his hand accidentally smacked Kikumaru in the face.

Fuji calmly waited, but Imako could not help but hide herself behind him as the stampede of teenage boys neared. The chaos bombarded with the third year and Imako backed away, standing at the side along with a silent Echizen.

Ryoma looked to the side and took a sip from his grape-flavored Ponta. "You're not a very good cousin."

Imako's eyes widened and she frowned accusingly. "Neither are you-!" But their argument was cut short by Momoshiro.

"Fuji-senpai!" His big, expressive eyes seemed even larger with his panic. "We messed it up!"

Imako looked at Fuji as grin tilted downwards and he became incredibly serious. "You did what?"

Clutching the side of his battered face, Kikumaru whined, "The shorts were all mixed up!"

The rest of the team took this as their cue to tell their own version of the story.

"We lost the list of the guys you gave us-"

"We didn't even have Mizuki's shorts size-"

"There's a, 97.4% chance that the prank has failed miserably—"

"—so we kind of just put the IcyHot in all the shorts that looked their sizes—"

"We probably wouldn't have had if Mamushi here hadn't lost the list!"

"What did you say?"

"And here I thought you were up to sticking with it…"

"I have no recollection of Kaidoh having the list in the first place—"

It was of no use. Inui started muttering things from his data notebook while Kaidoh and Momoshiro yelled and accused each other, while Kikumaru tried to yell over them all. Fuji looked slightly disgruntled, but hid his frustration well behind his mask.

Imako stared at the scene helplessly, unable to comprehend the troublemakers of Seigaku.

She specifically set her eyes on her cousin, Ryoma. "If I hear this right...the Seigaku team put IcyHot in other teams' shorts?"

IcyHot was a type of lotion that one administered on sore joints or muscles. Contact with the skin created a chemical reaction that produced much heat, then much cold later. On sensitive skin, it was no doubt painful.

Ryoma's golden eyes were slightly narrowed and he shoved his hands in his pockets as if saying 'I have nothing to do with this.'

Imako assumed she was correct. "Why did they do it, Ryoma?"

Echizen shrugged. "Dunno. They went to the laundry room without me last night."

Imako tried to get things straight. "How did they know which ones to put IcyHot in?"

Kikumaru heard Imako's question and pushed his way through the quarreling mess that was Kaidoh and Momoshiro. "We had a list!"

"But somebody lost it."

"I shouldn't have left it to you three," Fuji sighed, looking incredibly and seriously disappointed.

"So," Imako continued, "You put IcyHot in all of the uniform shorts in the laundry room?"

Kikumaru eagerly nodded.

Fuji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That may just be a better idea—"

"EIJI!"

The argument suddenly ceased and all teens turned to find a flustered Oishi storming up to the group. He was holding up a pair of white shorts, his face bright red and his walk slightly imbalanced.

"You went through with it didn't you?" Oishi stomped towards the immediate suspects, Eiji and Momoshiro. "Even after I told you not to!"

"Fuji-senpai was the one that—"

"Fuji!" Oishi gasped, turned to the guilty one, and waved the shorts in the air. "What is the meaning of this?"

Holding up his hands in defense, Fuji gave him an innocent smile. Oishi's anger frightened everyone. "I can explain—"

Unhindered, Oishi continued. "Why is it in my shorts too?"

"Uh," Kikumaru looked at Momoshiro, then back at his doubles partner and cringed. "We got the shorts mixed up…?"

Oishi threw his shorts to the floor. "But it burned, Eiji! How could you? I could feel it down there!"

At that second, Oshitari and Atobe walked passed the group. Their looks of shock and disgust were clear.

When they were around the corner, Eiji said in a hushed voice, "Don't say it that loud!"

"But, it burned—"

"W-we'll pay you back, Oishi-senpai!" Momo quickly intervened.

"Then," Oishi took a deep breath, calmed down. "How are you going to fix things?"

Silence. Not one of them dared to answer. Imako clutched her elbow awkwardly, feeling out of place in the tight-knit group.

Knowing his team all too well, Oishi retreated from the battle. "Just…just go back there and put all of them in the washer again." He looked at all the blank stares his team gave him, and his anger was released. "NOW!"

"Y-yes!"

"Of course!"

As Oishi watched his team sprint down the hall until he realized that not all of them obeyed. He eyed Fuji who still held the same mischievous smile. Oishi's stare was as stern Imako had ever seen it. Fuji seemed undaunted and only shrugged in compliance.

He gave a comforting smile to Imako. "Why don't we follow them?"

He asked me that as if he wasn't the one who started everything. Imako nodded and followed him down the corner. It was better than staying there and returning to the self-deprecating thoughts of before.

* * *

"So, there's IcyHot on all those shorts in there?"

"Well, we just couldn't decide which ones to put them in."

"But—"

"Sssh! Someone's in there!"

Imako, Fuji, Eiji and Momoshiro crept up to the door first. Imako because she was curious, Fuji because he was amused, Eiji and Momoshiro because Fuji forced them. The rest of the Seigaku group trailed close behind.

"Kikumaru-senpai," Momoshiro whispered, back slumped against the pale wall. "Look through the window!"

"Is the IcyHot on the shorts?" Imako inquired.

Fuji looked at her. She became flustered when she received blank looks from the entire team. Her eyes widened in realization. "In the shorts?"

Kikumaru hushed them as he slowly lifted his body sprawled against the wall. He tilted his head and peeked through the glass window of the door. He flinched and plopped back down before he could be seen. "It's Sanada!"

Fuji and Imako exchanged surprised glances. Momoshiro exclaimed amusedly, "Is he putting them on?"

"Ii data…"

"Not in the laundry room!" Eiji hissed. He rose to the window again with a smile, but it suddenly faded.

"What's he doing, Kikumaru-senpai?" Momoshiro chuckled. But then his brows furrowed in response to Eiji's confused expression. "Kikumaru-senpai?"

"No way!" the hyperactive teen seemed frozen in place.

His teammates did not like that reaction. Suddenly all gathered at the bottom of the door, heads crowded in the window. "What is he doing?"

Inside the laundry room bright sunlight leaked through the open curtains, illuminating the white shorts and uniform shirts hung up or scattered in laundry baskets. Imako could only imagine how many of those were smothered with IcyHot where it mattered most.

Sanada was spotted fishing through one of the washing machines.

"What is he looking for?"

And to their startled eyes Sanada slowly pulled a lacy strap out of the washer. Sanada's expression went from slightly curious to practically mortified as he realized what he was holding. The mortification soon changed to Sanada's version embarrassment. He did not blush, but he grit his teeth, his eyes full of surprise rather than anger. He brought the article in both hands, and all the observing boys' jaws dropped.

It was a white bra with little red hearts on it.

"Whose is that?" Kikumaru whispered in disbelief, practically shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing so hard.

Echizen, who had popped up beside Imako, had the most satisfied smirk she had seen in awhile. "Look at his face."

Momoshiro was so awed that his laugh was postponed until Kikumaru gasped, "Maybe it's his!"

Immediately the boys burst into loud, obnoxious laughter, falling back against the wall. Sanada's fierce stare darted straight towards the door.

Imako was a beet red. _Is that where my bra went?_

Before she knew what she was doing, Imako threw the door open, five quick steps straight to Sanada. Reaching forward to the bra, Imako abruptly stopped, her realization dawning. Awkwardly, Imako snatched Sanada's shorts instead.

He took a step away from her, taken aback. "What are you-?"

"Checking for IcyHot!" Imako exclaimed.

At first stunned by Imako's outburst, Sanada remained fixated there, still holding her bra in his hand. Once he regained his sense, he snatched his shorts. "I don't know what you're talking about." The stoic teenager brushed past Imako rather roughly.

"Um…"

"Sanada-san?" Kikumaru and Momoshiro called simultaneously, both stifling their laughter with pursed lips.

Sanada made a frustrated face at the two and threw the bra back into one of the laundry baskets. The laughter followed him down the hall. Imako watched as Sanada, humiliated and insulted, left in a storm down the hall. It was not hard to catch his glare as he turned the corner.

Sighing, Imako averted her gaze.

But, suddenly acting on impulse, Imako left the joking teammates to themselves and followed Sanada at a quickened pace. Glancing back at Fuji, she received an approving nod, and that was enough for her to keep going. When she turned the corner, Sanada was not that far ahead of her.

Imako's thin figure came up beside Sanada a couple seconds later. He held a couple pairs of shorts in his hands as he was returning to their room. He said nothing. He did not even look at her. Imako expected as much and walked beside him in silence to room eleven.

"Sanada-san," Imako started unevenly, "They put IcyHot in the shorts, so—"

"Wasn't hard to guess."

"Oh," Imako's smile was weak. "I just wanted you to know, so I…" again disheartened, Imako silenced herself. It seemed difficult for both of them to interact after the night before. But, at least Imako was trying—

"I did not report you, if that was what you were wondering." Sanada's sharp stare never wavered, his destination primarily in his mind and care for her nonexistent.

Imako did not know what to say. When they reached the door to room eleven, she still had not said anything at all. Sanada opened the door and waited only for a second to see if she was entering as well. Seeing no further movement Sanada went in on his own.

"Um!" Imako called him back. "I'm sorry about the bra thing."

Sanada only grunted and shut the door.

* * *

**Luff!**

**ChiyakoChan**


	10. Supplement Chapter 2: Reasons

**A/N: Alas! Subliminal Seduction Supplement #2! Sanada's turn this time :)**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

Sanada attended the tennis camp for only one reason. The reason. It was selfish, it was ambitious. He was going to win. That was his reason, and he was going to stick to it. Nothing was going to get in his way.

Nothing.

Sanada Genichirou told himself these things when he lay in bed at night and he stared at the ceiling and thought of better things. Better things like the future. Better things like leading Rikkai Dai to victory and running to the hospital with medals and a trophy. Better things like Yukimura smiling as he left the hospital room.

These thoughts washed over him and caressed him like gentle waves. They were comforting thoughts, and they were his motivation. So, he thought of them often: Yukimura leaving the hospital and Rikkai Dai securing a third victory.

If only things were that simple.

Seiichi was sick and could not leave the hospital. He made them worry, he made them hurt. Sanada's team lost ground without their captain, it was only natural. Yet still, Sanada tried. He tried to preserve their strength and determination and faith. He revived their confidence when they crowded outside the hospital room covering their ears and holding their heads in their hands and pretending not to hear Seiichi cry. In his own way he comforted them when they all sat alone at home and tried to forget yet remember that Seiichi was in an operation, another operation, the operation.

So, with his team in this state, Sanada did not need any distractions.

He came to the tennis camp to represent Rikkai Dai's perseverance, especially since Seiichi could not do it himself. His motivation revolved around the family-like team and the brother-like companion in the hospital.

So, perhaps he was not as selfish as he pretended to be.

The first day attending the Junior Invitational was uneventful. Sanada was introduced to a new, rather odd exchange student that he did not pay much attention to whether he was supposed to or not. Keiichiro Usami was not much of a challenge anyway, after showing his tennis skills the second day. Sakaki-sensei must have discovered this as well, for Usami never played singles again after his match with Renji. However, Sanada was not satisfied. Rather, he was shocked to see Renji win so badly.

6-4.

Renji was certainly more amiable than that.

He reprimanded him. It was his duty as vice-captain. It was never right to "go easy" on a player in such competitive circumstances. Sanada admonished the accomplished player for such a simple mistake and expected an apology. He received one without hesitation and without an acceptable reason. At the time, Sanada found a reason unnecessary.

But a couple days later, the reason found him in a burning rush like melted metal. He could not accurately recall how appalled he was when she fell into his arms and he realized everything. Her presence was unwarranted and outlandish and wrong.

Sanada Genichirou was rattled.

The first night he knew Imako Usami, he hated her. He had watched Renji Yanagi falter before the girl without even knowing it. He had watched his teammate succumb to her presence. He had watched one of the most focused lose his concentration. So, he told Renji what he needed to hear. She's just a girl, he told him. She was not even a good player, he told him.

But his teammate did not listen and he hated Imako for it. For once he felt his authority crumble before a force so imperceptible in the form a girl. He was insulted, he was disgraced.

How could he face Yukimura? Sanada's leadership was unsurpassed. Both he and Seiichi knew that and yet how could he fail? Why?

Why did Renji forget his loyalty so quickly?

He must have been feebler than Sanada thought.

Sanada, however, found himself undaunted. The only reason he did not reveal her identity was because Renji – quite shamefully—asked him not to.

Sanada Genichirou stared up at the ceiling and did not sleep and did not dream. Imako Usami was on his mind. He reevaluated her situation the first night he knew her and eventually found some amusement about it. Like a leaf caught in the breeze she tumbled through the situations she found herself in clumsily, and it was only a matter of time before she was caught. So, he decided not to do anything. Though it was not in his nature, he decided to let her stay awhile. He did not know if he pitied her or if he just found her ridiculous.

These thoughts led to some sort of collapse he was not expecting. Sanada did not realize he was accustomed to her company until it was too late. Just because she was new to him, because she was easily embarrassed and easily amused, he eventually forgot the prospect of her leaving. Rather than an intruder, she only seemed like another one of the competitors.

He watched her with Renji. He watched how the impossible boy became different. In a matter of days, tennis seemed less of an interest, less of a fixation. Renji became interested in something other than Rikkai Dai. Sanada was not sure how to take that.

He was almost jealous. No, he was jealous. Sanada was envious of Renji that he found an escape, if only a temporary one. Renji was able to play tennis as something he enjoyed, rather than a duty to the others who relied him.

Despite his strength, Sanada was tired of being Rikkai Dai's only support. He yearned for Seiichi's well-being and yet sometimes he wanted him to come back only to manage the team. Tennis was one of the most important things to Sanada, but he was getting tired. He felt alone at the top of the group. His tenacity was worn thin. He told himself this was the reason why he was jealous.

Imako made him realize this. Just the idea of her at Renji's side made Sanada realize something dangerous about himself, and he tried to hate her even more. To no avail he sought to avoid her. It was the only thing he could do.

Sanada Genichirou arrived at the tennis camp with only one reason in mind, after all. One reason only and he had to stick to it. But soon he would find the foundation of that reason crumble amidst the roaring waves of caprice.


	11. IX: Every Boy's Pastime

**A/N 7/29/2011: Aside from Chapter 8, this is the most edited segment. I didn't do much to the supplements, for I still like them. I kept the main essence of the chapters, so you won't find too many major changes. I just cleaned up Imako's thoughts and grammatical stuff. It should be an easier read with a much less freaked out Imako.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elizabeth**

* * *

Humbled, Imako stared blankly at the door shut in her face.

Sanada is definitely still angry, Imako told herself, taking in a deep breath and sighing with difficulty. Well, he did tell her that he was not going to reveal her secret. That was a point for her, wasn't it? Of course, it did not mean that he liked her. He would do many things to satisfy his teammates, so Renji must have had something to do with Sanada's compliance.

_I just want him to treat me fairly._ Imako smoothed her white shorts on her thighs as she leaned back against the wall. Her slim fingers ran through her hair and she felt resigned. She owed it to herself to survive the camp now that her secret was still safe, so she was going to quit trying to make things perfect. Unfortunately, not everyone was going to like her, and she had to learn to accept that.

But, of course, just realizing this was not going to make her feel any better about it.

It was the sixth day, anyway. After their session that day, it would be halfway over. After today, Sanada would only have to put up with her for another week. Though she wanted him to accept her, Imako knew that she could not always have her way. She would try her hardest to keep out of his way, and maybe something good would come out of it.

"What am I doing?" Imako laughed to herself, her thoughts subsiding. How awkward it would be if Sanada found her waiting for him!

Before she could leave, Imako was snatched up by strong hands, pulled through the doorway to her room, and shoved forward.

"Sanada! Usami-san!" someone panted.

Turning, Imako found a curly-haired Kirihara, a smirking Momoshiro for the second time that morning, a disgruntled Echizen, and-

Why does he always appear when I'm thinking about him? Imako avoided eye contact with Renji. Though she decided to reconcile with him, she was still not prepared. Besides, she was intrigued by Momoshiro's second prank of the day.

Imako opened her lips to speak, but froze when she felt the presence of her grumpy roommate behind her. A few sidesteps and she was a safe distance from him. His ebony bangs dripped slowly and a white towel draped around his neck. When he ran his fingers through his hair, Imako was momentarily dazed. His voice was stern, though perhaps a bit more forgiving than his previous tone with Imako. "What is it?"

Momoshiro and Kirihara looked at each other with stifled, childlike giggles. Echizen thinly disguised his amusement, a smirk still tugging at his lips. But, it seemed that at the other Rikkai Dai boy was just as confused as she was.

Renji crooned his neck over Kirihara's shoulder in an attempt to see the magazines he held in his arms.

Though Kirihara was holding the material, Momoshiro was the one who spoke. "I thought you might like to have a couple of his magazines, Sanada-kun! As an apology for this morning." Momoshiro turned his lips down with an exaggerated frown. He threw his hands in the air. "There was no need for us to laugh at you in that way!"

The vice-captain seethed, frustration returning from the humiliation in the laundry room. His suspicious stare even made Imako uncomfortable. "Whatever it is, I am sure I don't need it."

Echizen's even stare went to Imako, his face innocent. She knew it was a bluff and decided to ignore it. She was on her toes, ready to flee before Sanada's fury was released.

Kirihara shrunk away from his senpai as Momoshiro took the magazines from his hand. It seemed all knew Sanada's wrath besides the scheming Momoshiro. "You certainly need it, Sanada-kun! I'm a generous man! I want you to have them."

Sanada's brow furrowed. He was still not convinced. "What do you mean, Akaya?"

Momoshiro, giggling into his shirt now, dropped the magazines back into the poor kouhai's hands, waving for him to hand them over. The boy in turn set the pile of magazines on the edge of the nearest bed, while Momo managed to say, "It's a huge stress-reliever!"

Standing on tiptoe behind Sanada, wary not to touch him, Imako cringed the moment she could read the title.

"Playboy," she whispered.

Renji took a step back, as if to evade Sanada's incoming anger.

"You brought Sanada…" Renji began, practically glaring at the kouhai who he thought he had taught better. Kirihara held his hands up in defense, pointing at the two Seigaku boys.

"That's disgusting!" Imako gasped.

Silence. Momoshiro stared at her, wide eyes, dropped jaw as if she had said the worst thing she could ever possibly utter.

Imako realized her terrible mistake. She glanced at Sanada, whose ears and face were red with fury. She snatched the magazine from him, Think fast, think fast!

Quite uncomfortable, Imako gazed down at the gorgeous blonde winking up at her from the cover. "I-I mean, look at how much she's covering up!"

Momoshiro came up beside her and looked down at the magazine. "Tell me about it!" He rubbed his chin comically, nodding a few times. He was incredibly nervous, his apprehension fueled by the deathly look on Sanada's face.

With shaking fingers she flipped through the pages, landing on the centerfold. With a sad attempt to hide her embarrassment, she held the magazine vertically. "This is much better!"

Momoshiro chuckled, as he scanned over the page he knew all too well. "Usami knows what I'm talking about!"

The innocent Kirihara came over to observe, and his devilish smirk spread wide on his face. "She's hot!"

"Y-yeah!" Imako awkwardly agreed.

Momoshiro grinned at Sanada, as if he granted him one of his greatest wishes. "It's from the bottom of my heart, Rikkai Dai vice-captain!" He looked for reassurance. "Neh? Echizen."

Pulling the rim of his white cap over his expression, Echizen muttered something incomprehensible and made his way out of the cluttered doorway.

"E-Echizen?" with his good friend gone, Momoshiro lost most of the confidence. He looked from his magazine to the empty hallway and back again, forlorn, torn between two very important things. "I'll let you have them for now!" he decided, and dashed out of the door. Knowing Echizen, Imako figured he had convinced Momo to do such a silly thing just for his own amusement.

Kirihara went pale, cowering at the sight of his furious vice-captain. With another incomprehensible slur of words, he turned and followed Momoshiro out the door (though they heard both of the boys laughing down the hall a couple seconds later).

The air was pregnant with an awkward feeling. The only sound was the creak of the wooden door closing behind the long-departed Kirihara. Stupidly, Imako still held the nude girl in front of her.

Renji cleared his throat. Sanada crossed his arms, even angrier than before. The silence was broken again by the shift of the Playboy pile, which fell into an obscene heap on the floor.

Imako's teeth tugged on her lower lip so hard she thought it was going to bleed. Standing with two young men in silence had never been so difficult before. Then again, she was holding porn in her hands—

Finally fed up with her immobility, Sanada grabbed the magazine from her hands and threw it to the side. "You don't have to pretend anymore, fool."

And still, they stood there. Sanada, flustered and angry, grumbled something under his breath, and bent to pick up the magazine. "Take these back to Momoshiro," he snapped.

"But, he gave them to you—"

"Usami," he growled, "I've been humiliated enough this morning."

Renji cleared his throat again, and Sanada's fierce eyes darted in his direction. A brief look was exchanged, and Sanada dropped the argument. He bent down and straightened the pile. It took all the will he could muster not to curse aloud when it collapsed a second time.

Without checking his watch, Sanada pushed past Imako and Renji. "Breakfast is almost over," and, as always, he slammed the door behind himself.

It was worse than before. Imako shuffled her feet, her eyes lowered to the Playboy on the floor where a couple pages were open to reveal beautiful women, some naked, some close to it.

_The more embarrassed he is, the angrier Sanada gets,_ Imako realized.

"I heard about the IcyHot," Renji began with difficulty, attempting to sound casual, his tongue nearly stuck between his teeth.

What was it about this boy again?_ Ah, that's right…_

He actually cared.

Imako's smile was sweet, relieved, and she was grateful for his conversation starter. "I hope they did not get your shorts as well."

"…They didn't."

Both teens shifted uncomfortably. She and Renji both had their share of thoughts on the tennis match. Did it really matter to her now that he slipped a couple sets to her? Imako had plenty of time to redeem herself. Even if she was not good enough for the team, she could only try.

"…I'm not mad," she managed to say.

A weight lifted from Renji's shoulders and a deep exhalation seemed to deflate him. He straightened his shoulders. "…as you should be."

Imako could not help but laugh. "Right."

"Should we leave the magazines for Sanada?"

Imako stared at Renji in disbelief. Then she grinned. "Won't he be delighted?"

* * *

Smiling at Fuji the minute she walked into the cafeteria with Renji, Imako felt all the pressures lift from her. Now, she was able to take on the day since there was certainty that feelings were not hurt. Her worries always seemed to dissipate when she had someone she to lean on.

Walking past Momoshiro and his Seigaku friends, she found him smirking at her and Renji, as if he let them in on some invaluable secret. Renji brushed past them, and Imako could not help but blush, thinking of how closely he led her to their seats.

"Let's go," Renji said, lightly tugging on Imako's shoulder as if afraid to touch her for too long. Imako remembered the way she leaned into him a few nights before, boldly on his bed, speaking in his ear. He seemed more comfortable with her than that night and she was flattered.

Together, they sat alone at Sakaki's team table.

"Here."

Imako blinked, finding herself crawling out of her thoughts for the umpteenth time that morning, "Renji-san?"

"Your picture."

In Renji's hand was her school picture now slightly crinkled, the corners bent, and parts of it slightly dirty. Did the boys hold it in their pockets during practice or something? Smiling with amusement and a bit of uncertainty, she took the photograph from his hands.

"Did they pass it around?"

Renji would have laughed. "I would not doubt it."

Then Imako remembered Mizuki of St. Rudolph who came up to her a couple days ago in an attempt to ask about her cousin. Was it just because there was so much testosterone that they felt her picture was the only access to the outside, female world?

Fuji scoot over to join them. He smiled, apparently satisfied with Imako and Renji's current state.

Imako leaned forward to the blue-eyed teen and said, "Fuji-san."

"Yes, Usami-san?" he went along.

Imako glanced at Renji with a humorous expression before she spoke. "Sanada-san was just wondering if you wanted to borrow some of his magazines—"

"They're not mine!" Sanada glowered from behind the girl, tray of food in hand.

"Oh?" Imako tilted her head back. "But Momoshiro gave them to you—"

"Ah, the Playboy magazines," Fuji grinned. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Sanada-san."

"Hardly," Sanada muttered, his voice dangerously soft. With one mean look to Imako, he left to find another place to sit.

"Oops," Imako muttered, pursing her lips.

Fuji chuckled. "I think he's warming up to you."

"Really?" Imako turned to Renji for reassurance.

Renji shrugged and kept his analysis to himself.

Pouting, Imako turned away. She slid off her chair and headed to the tables of breakfast. As she piled her plate with food, she smiled. After a disheartening early morning, things seemed to be in order again. A moment later she placed herself beside Renji at the table, and she felt right between him and Fuji.

Glancing at Renji, who ate neatly and in small bites, Imako grinned to herself. If what she was feeling was 'like,' or admiration, then Imako liked feeling that way.

But, what about Sanada? She felt respect, she guessed. So she changed her mind. Instead of getting out of his way, Imako would try, patiently, to mend the space between them. Maybe tennis was the way to Sanada's heart?

Imako could not help but smile while she devised a plan in her mind.

Staying strong seemed much more exciting than giving up.


	12. Supplement Chapter 3: Secrets

**A/N: Fuji's turn this time. I think his version needs the most revision, though.**

* * *

Fuji noticed immediately. He was not surprised, nor was he angered. He was just curious as to why a girl wanted to attend their Invitational camp. What kind of person was she? Was she desperate? Was she unsatisfied? Did she have a superiority complex? Inferiority complex? What were her secrets?

Fuji momentarily forgot that tennis was his purpose. Perhaps other people's drama now rivaled his other hobbies. He had always been interested in the truth, in lies, in gossip; a "hobby" his sister always chastised him for making him feminine. But, that was all right.

At first, he did not say anything until he noticed her close relationship with Echizen. Being the observant young man that he was, it did not take long for Fuji to realize that Renji Yanagi was in on the secret as well.

It was about time he joined the fun.

At first, she was just something that would make things interesting. At first, Imako Usami was just another unique character attending the Junior Invitational Camp.

At first, he was just going to let the events slip by on their own.

But alas, he found himself wanting to get more and more involved. Imako was a cute person, anyway. It was about time he met a girl with sensibility and with just enough awkwardness to keep things interesting. He socialized with boys with too much testosterone stuffed into their heads too often.

Sure, she was cute, but she was just not his type. But, that was all right, since someone else was already on his mind. He liked to watch, anyway. Fuji even shocked himself when he decided not to manipulate the situation and let the game play out on its own. Besides, he liked to make his own private show of the other boys faltering at her feet like whimpering children. It captivated him. The melodrama was more intriguing than a primitive brawl or panting about someone's wet dream.

It was cute.

"He likes you."

It was amusing when she squirmed. It wasn't difficult to make Imako break her bearings, after all. Fuji always wondered how she lasted so long without throwing out her identity. After all, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the box (as they say). All right, she was smart, but she was just too emotional. Imako was amused easily, hurt easily, angered easily. Like waves washing away the sand on a golden shore, every time Imako's mood changed, just a bit more of her was revealed.

Overall, it was cute to observe as the days rolled by. Fuji got to know her just as Renji did, and he learned to like her personality (as much as Sanada pretended not to).

Were they the only ones who knew? Was Fuji just as obligated as the two Rikkai Dai boys and Echizen to retain Imako's secret?

After awhile, the answer became all too clear.

Fuji was not cruel. He manipulated, sure, but he did not crush another person's dreams often.

Secrets were fun to keep. They were fun to pry out of others, as well. At least for Fuji Shuusuke.

Perhaps the boy enjoyed such a pastime because it allowed him to understand others, and their nature, and their actions. When encountered with a difficult truth, how would they face it? When standing on the precipice of defeat would they collapse? Would they become stronger?

All these things fascinated Fuji. His only disappointment in Imako Usami was that she was not as analytical as he was. She took words for granted and trusted quickly. And as much as Imako thought she understood about those around her there was still an insurmountable amount of secrets in a male's mind that she could never find.

Especially in Renji's mind. Or Sanada's. Hell, even Fuji wouldn't let her in on any of his demons. Some secrets were too darkly precious to reveal to someone as oblivious and joyous as Keiichiro Usami.

Then again, Imako was only Keiichiro on the outside. And "Keiichiro" only saw the outside of other people, as well. Fuji once thought she could see through his enigmatic stare (you learned a lot about a person when you were stuck with them day and night for days on end), but he was fooled by that same, innocent smile. Perhaps she did try to see those loaded secrets but not nearly hard enough.

Just as a woman distanced herself from the men she cared about, men did the same in hopes that the woman would not see their flaws.

Imako was too distracted by her own problems, anyway. Devilish secrets caressed in wisps of emotion were formulated delicately in a boy's mind, but soon faded away and never crossed that barrier that was feminine persuasion. Fuji knew that, inwardly, Imako was having too much fun.

He just hoped that she eventually could gain awareness of all those unspoken vows made around her.

These vows, these secrets that Fuji constantly contemplated were not his, nor were they his to keep. They belonged to other shy spirits whose male pride prevented any such utterance of their existence.

Renji Yanagi, for example, was one of those who hid in the corner. Fuji never knew the boy was so deep. He should have expected it, perhaps.

"Do you like her?"

"She…she's all right…"

When Renji couldn't look Fuji in the eye, the latter was all too humored by his own accuracy. Imako was certainly more than 'all right' to the boy. If only Fuji could pry under the timorous young man's systematical exterior and prod at the sensitive boy that was underneath it all. He could definitely be entertained for hours.

Before temptation settled in, Fuji moved on to his next subject. Genichirou Sanada was also another one of those deep people that would never let the world know he had emotions.

"Imako's nice, isn't she?"

Though, when Sanada did not answer, Fuji was disappointed. It had always been hard to read the stoic teenager. How could he find any suggestive hints when Sanada did not even open his lips? It would take awhile to break through Sanada's strong barrier, and Fuji just did not have the interest.

But, when Fuji thought about it, he started to believe that Imako would be the one to do it. He could stick around until then.

Besides, what demons did Imako Usami have? None that he could see creeping underneath that frail mask of hers. But, was that truly all right? The deeper they hid, the darker they became.

No. He had known her for only a week but he trusted her ability to be gentle, pristine. She had to be if she wanted to survive. She did not manipulate, she did not use others for her personal gain, she did not lie, she did not cheat. Imako remained true to herself and to others since that was the only thing she could do. And yet, Fuji attached himself to her, like a leech, perhaps envious of her honesty, hoping to care just as much as she did.

Fuji Shuusuke had always been the hypocrite, after all.


	13. X: Daily Nutrition

**A/N: Well, it has been much too long, hasn't it? I will understand if you all don't want to read this story anymore due to its lack of updates, but I genuinely want to finish this story. It's written well enough, but I have taken the time to make some changes in the earlier chapters (mostly just grammatical errors).**

**MAJOR CHANGES:**

**Ch. 8 and 9 are both completely revised. There are no plot changes, but they don't suck as bad as they used to.**

**I stopped writing this story, I think, because I was so worried about the humor aspect that I forgot that I could just move the plot along. It was also my senior year of high school, and a lot of things were happening. I did not update this story sooner because I've been focusing a lot on my original work.**

**Please do not be afraid to let me know what you think. If someone is out of character, I honestly do not mind going back and changing something. If something is unnecessary, I will consider taking it out. But, I also don't mind if you all tell me what you like! :)**

**One last thing! I DO NOT intend to make a Mary Sue character. I only want to write this story from the point of view of a girl who is just put in a crazy situation with a bunch of unique characters. In my opinion, I created Imako strong enough (but a little meek like almost all teenage girls are), and she does NOT have all the boys falling for her (Renji, perhaps, and Sanada is still questionable). Anyway, if she's Mary Sue, please, please, please let me know. I hate Mary Sues as much as the rest of you all do.**

**Haha, so after a very long Author's Note (I think you all deserve one after my long absence), I give you Chapter 10 of Subliminal Seduction!**

**Enjoy!**

**Elizabeth**

* * *

**STORY SO FAR:**

Sanada, Fuji, and Renji know Imako's secret. It is the sixth day of the Invitational Camp, midmorning. The Seigaku team had just pulled off two pranks: putting IcyHot in the shorts in the laundry room, and leaving Playboy for Sanada as an apology. We continue immediately after the end of Chapter 9.

* * *

"Are you finished, Imako-san?" Renji asked the brunette as he leaned towards her ear, looking down as if observing her remaining portion of food.

"Call me Keiichiro!" Imako gasped. "There are a lot of people still."

The girl was right. It was well into their breakfast time, and most of the teens were still gathered in the cafeteria talking loudly over empty food trays. There were a few nearby, and Imako was always wary of eavesdroppers.

Renji's almond-colored eyes scanned the enlarged room. Imako could see the wheels turning as he went from face to face.

"Very well, Keiichiro-kun."

It sounded unnatural coming from the analytical boy.

Imako's face was stubborn, still tinted red. "Just don't talk like that in public."

"Talk like what?"

Imako jerked away. "Like that! Quietly!"

After a moment of contemplation, Renji fell silent and reclusive. Even if talking to her softly was his way of showing good intentions, Imako could not help but be embarrassed. Whether her feelings for him were real or not Imako had yet to discover, and she did not need Renji complicating the process.

Fuji's chuckle interrupted the strained silence. "Imako-san."

Imako looked towards the young man gratefully. "What is it, Fuji-san?"

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, the azure-eyed boy observed her. "You never finished telling me."

Slowly, Imako leaned forward as well, increasing the distance between her and Renji. "Telling you what?"

Renji looked at Imako curiously. Sanada's presence nearby became loud and pertinent in Imako's senses.

"Why you came to this tennis camp."

Her heart began to pound. In their presence Imako felt cornered, and she leaned back as if to escape her suffocation. Even though they knew her secret and she trusted each of them to some degree, her reasons were delicate and sensitive. Imako wondered worriedly why Fuji brought up the subject in front of the two Rikkai Dai boys. Perhaps Fuji believed that her reason was simple, and he did not understand the weight of his words.

Imako trusted him, after all. "Well-"

She was saved by the bell. Groans and laughter filled the room as the many bodies stood, empty trays in hands as they cleaned their tables. The crowd filtered out of the room and Imako used the mass movement as a valid interruption.

"I'm going to take this," Imako rose from her seat quickly. She gestured to Fuji and Renji, taking both of their trays before they could protest. Eagerly she walked away, feeling the nape of her neck burn as she knew they were watching her.

Eventually she would have to tell them, but now was not the time.

Humming to herself, content with such a positive turn of events after a gloomy morning, Imako placed the trays on one of the stacks at the table. She swiveled around, prepared to join the crowd of enthusiastic youth. However, the momentum of Imako's turn was strong, and she rammed straight into someone's chest. His tray flipped upwards and straight into his newly washed white jersey.

The silver tray clattered loudly at their feet while plastic cup and plate bounced raucously. The silent stare between her and Sanada Genichirou seemed more painful than him actually hitting her.

Imako was shocked, standing there wide-eyed, mouth agape. Orange juice was splashed upon his chest while oatmeal dripped in chucks off his shorts. Pancakes and syrup slid down his stomach.

"Sa..." she breathed.

The boy was giving her the most ferocious glare. The rest of the crowd remaining in the cafeteria could only stare. Even Sakaki-sensei was speechless.

"I'm so..." Imako could not find her voice, for Sanada's anger paralyzed every inch of her.

_This_ was supposed to strengthen their relationship?

Before the angered teen could lash out at the defenseless Imako, she was again saved, by Sakaki-sensei this time.

"Ten laps around the track, all of you!" he shouted at all those gaping. They scrambled in fright and hid their faces as if ashamed for seeing something embarrassing happen to the Emperor.

As much as Imako wanted to run and hide with the rest of them, she was frozen in place. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Renji hesitating until authority controlled his actions. Soon, it was just her, Sanada, and their coach.

"Usami, clean that up." Sakaki pointed at the unappetizing heap on the floor. The handsome coach's eyebrow quirked. "Sanada, change your shirt. Twenty laps, both of you."

With that, he was gone.

Only then did Imako find her voice. "Sanada-san, I am so, so sorry!" Immediately she dropped to her knees, wiping down his shirt desperately with a discarded napkin.

He slapped her hands away. "Don't touch me!"

With sad, guilty eyes, Imako watched him pick up the tray and throw it onto one of the stacks. She closed her eyes and inhaled a few times before she said, "Sanada-san, you've had a horrible morning," she looked up at him with honest eyes. "Please, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you-"

Sanada's furrowed brows, clenched teeth and livid stare cut her words short. Imako sighed in resignation and she returned to the floor, wiping up the mess. Sanada walked away in long, heavy strides, slipping off his shirt all the while.

Imako shook her head to herself. It was all fun and games until she insulted someone. Sanada must have hated her by now. She only hoped that he would start his laps before her so she would not have to see the way the other boys talked to each other as he ran by.

* * *

The summer sun was bright upon the tennis courts. Boys shielded their eyes from the sun as they stood in front of their designated coach, holding tennis racquets, drinking from cool water bottles. Meanwhile, those punished for watching the mishap between Imako and Sanada were just coming in from their run, hands on their knees as they bent over, panting.

Imako finally left the cafeteria after an arduous clean-up. With everyone else gone, the cafeteria ladies had exploited her efficient cleaning skills and put her to work washing the trays. Imako was sure that Sanada completed at least half of his run already. She cringed at the thought of arriving late to the tennis courts, each head turning in her direction, snickers and whispers from each face.

"No," Imako muttered to herself as she steadied her pace, feet pounding on the dirt track, hair bouncing with each step. "These people are different."

Her jog was steady and she completed the run quicker than anticipated. However, by the time that she returned to the courts, her team members were already assigned courts and were warmed up. Wiping the sweat from her upper lip with the back of her hand, Imako slowed to a walk, picking up her tennis racquet from the bench. Sakaki-sensei was nowhere in sight, so she searched for Fuji instead.

Finding him at the middle court, Imako jogged to his side. He was rallying with his brother, Yuuta. "Where's Sakaki-sensei?"

Fuji returned Yuuta's shot with a perfect and effortless cross shot. He never broke his concentration as he spoke. "He left to go see Ryuzaki-sensei." His next hit was a drop shot. When Yuuta missed the ball, Fuji relaxed his stance and faced Imako. "He said that as long as we're hitting, we can play either singles or doubles."

"Oh," Imako was pleasantly surprised. Before she could speak again, Fuji made a signal to his brother. The brown-haired, lanky boy nodded in response and picked up Mizuki from his spot at the bench. Tilting her head, Imako adjusted her grip on her racquet. "Are we playing against them?"

The same scheming look of hours before plastered Fuji's face. He gestured to the court to their left. "With them."

Imako was not shocked to see the two Rikkai Dai members engrossed in an impractically fast rally. Intimidated as she was Imako knew that, with Fuji, she would not seem pathetic compared to their skill.

Fuji led her to the edge of their court. Neither players seemed to notice. Only when Fuji reached over the net with his tennis racquet and broke their rally with a smooth deflect did they come back to the real world.

"May we join you?" Fuji asked kindly, resting his tennis racquet on his shoulder.

Sanada was incensed by the interruption, but he was quelled by Fuji's calm demeanor.

Renji glanced at his vice-captain before he answered. "Yes. Perhaps a doubles match will be good practice."

Before Imako followed Fuji to the same side of the court, he pushed her gently on her shoulder. He said quietly, "Go with Yanagi."

Astonished by his goodwill, Imako obeyed without a word.

She smiled as she came to Renji's side. Despite the nervous butterflies in her stomach, she said calmly, "Hey."

Imako could thank Fuji repeatedly for his crafty nature. He had found a way for Imako to react freely with the boy she trusted and the boy she attempted to calm without the need for many words.

"Keiichiro-kun," Renji acknowledged.

Growing anxious, Imako called to Fuji, "Can we begin?"

With a nod to his taller, dispassionate doubles partner, Fuji replied, "Yeah. Why don't you guys serve?"

Imako gestured to Renji and he complied. Placing herself at the front of the net, Imako glanced back at Renji as he stood at the serving position, placing the spare tennis balls in his pockets.

Fuji was the forehand receiver. He grinned in Imako's direction, though she knew he was focused on Renji's every move. "Imako-chan."

Surprised by the informal use of her name, Imako frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

At the exact moment Renji threw the ball in the air to serve, Fuji smirked and said, "His balls are bulging."

"What?" Imako gasped, turning her head to look the second Renji's ball made contact with his racquet.

It smacked her right in the face.

"Imako-chan!"

"Keiichiro-kun!"

"Ouch!" With both hands clutching her face, Imako dropped her racquet and bent over. The pain was sharp, but most of it dissipated quickly, only leaving Imako stunned.

"Fuji-san!" she whined as she straightened herself, still holding her nose.

There were tremors of laughter between Fuji's words. "Imako-chan, I swear," he had to pause to chuckle. "I really did not mean for that to happen."

"What did you mean to- ow!" Imako pivoted on one foot when Renji grabbed her shoulders. Without warning he had grabbed her nose.

"It's not broken."

Fuji chuckled with ease now that there was no sign of injury. "I just wanted to distract you."

Rubbing her nose gingerly, Imako scoffed. "I see how you play, then."

"I really didn't mean to-"

Imako's laugh assured him that she was not upset and he smiled in relief. She glanced at Sanada and found him brushing his nose briefly with the back of his wrist. Imako could have sworn that he was hiding a smirk.

When Renji reached forward to check Imako's face again, she swatted his hand away. "It's okay, Yanagi-san." She laughed and pulled him close. "We'll just have to play dirty, too!"

Renji seemed appalled. Apparently, he never thought to use any other tricks besides his skill and his concentration. Still, he did not refuse.

Before he returned to serve again, Imako added, "And don't keep so many tennis balls in your pockets!"

* * *

**A/N: It seems that Imako's thoughts may have been elsewhere. I feel so bad for Sanada because so much crap is happening to him, but it's leading up to something, I promise. Let me know if this feels like the original voice of the story. It's been too long for me! haha**

**I absolutely promise that 11 will be up soon if I receive positive feedback. I have the whole thing in my mind already!**

**Love,**

**Elizabeth**


	14. XI: Balls and Shafts

**A/N: Oh, how I love tennis innuendoes. Tennis balls and racquet shafts...and a long chapter for you guys!**

**ALSO**

**Sorry for all of you who have reviewed before and could not review the last chapter. Chapter 4 was split into two parts, and when I put up the edited ones, I made it into one part. Sorry, guys! If you all have comments about the last chapter, feel free to tell me this chapter. :)**

**Let me know if you guys are confused about the tennis terms. I know Prince of Tennis never gives many explanations on the terminology.**

**Enjoy.**

**Elizabeth**

* * *

Imako was very relieved that they decided on no-advantage scoring. This came in handy, for their first two matches had gone to deuce both times, leaving them all sweating, their chests heaving.

Renji and Imako had just tied the match at one all, and Imako clenched her fist and brought her elbow down in victory. As her partner came up to the net, she raised her hand for a high five. Renji tentatively met her hand with his, and Imako smiled.

"Keep your guard up," she told him. Fuji was all about mental games, and Renji, being so close to the net, was in hearing range of the mischievous boy's comments.

Imako shifted on her feet at the baseline, bouncing the ball and tightening her grip on her racquet. She was nervous. Men's serves were naturally stronger than a woman's, and Imako's serves were her weak point. Sanada had returns with killer power and Fuji's, though less powerful, were tricky to hit. Sure, Renji and her made an exceptional team for they were both angle hitters and safe returners, but Sanada's power and Fuji's talent put a damper on Imako's spirits.

Thankfully, she was serving to Fuji first. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted his smug grin. "Love all," she muttered. Throwing the ball into the air, she bent her knees, leaned back, raised her racquet with a strong arm. Her serve appeared strong.

Fuji only realized at the last second that she had tricked him. The ball bounced lightly and met his tennis racquet with little force. His strength caused the ball to go out of the court.

Renji turned and nodded in approval.

Imako gave him a thumbs up and reached for a ball in her pocket. "15-love!" she called.

"Wait, Imako-chan."

Imako scowled in disdain as Fuji interrupted her mid-serve. "I'm not falling for it again, Fuji-san."

"No, it's nothing like that." Fuji's lips curved upward as the image of tennis ball making contact with Imako's face replayed in his head. "I'm just concerned about your serve."

"Enough with the games, Fuji-san."

Complacent, Fuji crossed his arms in a motion to pause the game. "No, really, Imako-chan," he gestured to her partner. "Yanagi-san, teach her how to do it properly."

Sanada spun around to look at Fuji to make sure he was feeling all right.

"In the middle of a match?" the data player asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my serve!"

Eagerly, Fuji nodded to Renji. Being quite a few steps behind Renji, Imako was unable to see his reaction to Fuji's offer. She could see Sanada, though, who seemed slightly confused, but made no motion to speak.

"I think it had something to do with her followthrough," Fuji replicated her action (which seemed just fine to Imako).

"Alright."

"But, my serve is just fine!"

Renji came back to the baseline and Imako pouted, taking a few steps away from him. "We're not in sync again."

Still, he motioned for her to repeat her serve, for when it came to tennis Renji was entirely serious. So, unable to make him budge, Imako complied with a sigh. She lifted her arm, prepared to serve yet again, but Fuji broke her concentration for a second time.

"Not like that, Yanagi-san." Walking up to the net, Fuji grabbed Sanada by the arm. "You have to show her like this." he came up behind Sanada and grabbed his right hand, and moved his arm as if he were serving. Sanada pushed him away with a disgruntled scowl.

"That's unnecessary, Fuji-san!"

Renji blinked. "Come again?"

"Can we return to the match?" Sanada crossed his arms.

Fuji gestured with his tennis racquet. "It's okay to touch her."

Renji visibly gulped. It was a completely different ball game when it was a girl with breasts and soft curves and long hair. Imako's jaw dropped. This was not how she wanted to get closer to Renji, let alone Sanada!

"Fuji," Sanada dictated. "This is not the time to fix Usami..."

"Fix?" Imako interjected.

"...We are here to play a tennis match."

All the while, Renji could not face any of them, particularly Imako.

"Well, I think it is unfair to make Imako-chan play while her serve is not correct." Fuji smiled. "Isn't that right, Yanagi?"

"I said-"

Fuji's grin widened. "You're not my vice-captain, are you, Sanada?"

A deafening silence percolated through the air. Imako was amazed by Fuji's fearless challenge, and was even more so when Sanada dropped the subject. He only shook his head, grumbled something, and said no more.

Arms crossed and his face with that same aloof smile, Fuji would stay there until they obeyed, Imako knew it. She briefly wondered if he was doing this for his own amusement.

Stiffly, Imako pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, then. Yanagi-san, would you mind...?"

Renji lightly stamped his foot on the ground before he looked up at her. He attempted to keep eye contact, but his stare found the baseline as he approached her.

In order to keep her heart tranquil, Imako spoke. "So, Fuji-san, you said it was my followthrough?"

Satisfied, Fuji nodded. He looked on with interest, while Sanada's agitation grew.

When Renji positioned himself behind her, Imako held her breath. He touched her wrist with gentle fingers, and Imako forgot the tennis match, forgot their opponents, forgot the fact that Renji went easy on her and that he was a just boy she would probably never see again after the camp.

"Yanagi-san," Imako muttered as he raised her arm slowly.

The introverted teenager seemed to be having just as much difficulty as she was. His voice was in pieces as he attempted to string his thoughts together. "You bring your tennis racquet up like this..."

When he placed a hand on her hip, Imako flinched so suddenly that her behind bumped against his hips. "S-sorry," she glanced back at him.

"It's okay," Renji swallowed. "You just...need to angle your hips..." he ended in a mumble.

His breathing was shallow and tickled her neck as he adjusted her position. She blushed. "H-how's that?"

"Good." His voice was in her ear as he reached forward to her wrist again and lifted her arm. "Your followthrough should go diagonally across your body..." He led her arm across her chest and down across her left hip. But suddenly, his hand left her wrist and he wrapped his arm around her chest. "Keep your shoulder back."

Imako's face was hot. She could feel his strong arm, a light tickle on her neck from his hair, the way his chest pushed against her back with each inhalation. Imako wondered what he would do if she just turned around and kissed him on the- "A-and then what?"

Renji let go of her as he observed her position.

"I see," he muttered to himself.

Abruptly, he put too firm hands on her hips. Imako gasped. He angled them more to the right, her body following him helplessly. Imako glared at Fuji as he smirked behind his hand.

When Renji put his hand on her behind to push her hips forward, Imako yelped. "Yanagi-san!" she pivoted away from him.

Immediately, Renji released her, but it took him a second longer to realize what was improper. He became flustered.

"Sorry, Im-...Keiichiro-kun," he pointed with his racquet, "But, that's how you should stand..."

Sanada rolled his eyes, turned and spoke in a stern voice. "Fuji." He was smarter than most, and knew just what it would do to his teammate's stability. "That is _not_ how we play tennis."

Fuji shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Sanada, that _is_ the right way to serve-"

"You know what I mean."

Fuji placed himself in stance when Renji and Imako returned to their positions. Both averted eye contact, each with a degree of pink in their cheeks. Fuji felt accomplished for making such an independent boy blush. He said, "If Yanagi messes up this match then it's just a lesson learned, isn't it?"

Before Sanada returned to the service line, he replied, "A useless lesson. There will never be another time when he's forced to play with a girl."

"15-love!" Imako called.

Fuji grinned. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Steam filtered through the doorway of the shower room. The inside echoed with a few voices here and there, the energy of the first day slowly leaking through the fatigued muscles of the tennis players. Every now and then there was a break in the steam, and a well-toned thigh was revealed, or strong biceps, or a cheesy smile, or even-

By now Imako was accustomed to the atmosphere and it was easy to avert her gaze. There had been enough embarrassment the past couple nights that Fuji had to tell her to "just keep her eyes above the shoulders." With this thought in mind, there were no parts of bodies that embarrassed her, for there were none that Imako could see.

As they neared their usual showers at the very end of the room, Fuji leaned in to say, "This is the first time he's been here with us."

"Oh, Sanada-san," Imako smiled as she took her spot at the shower next to his. Fuji went on the other side of the Rikkai Dai boy, while Renji remained on Imako's left. Keeping her eyes on Sanada's face, Imako was able to remain composed. It was only when she snuck a peek at his chest and shoulders did she falter.

Sanada glanced at Fuji and Renji. He was appalled that they were with her. He spoke as if Imako was not there. "Shouldn't she shower when no one's here?"

Imako turned her back to him as she undressed. It was the first time she was naked in front of him, after all, and her feelings reminded her of the first shower with Renji. She had felt so exposed, her body so soft and yielding compared to the hard bodies of the fit boys. As teenagers who never really seen the opposite sex nude before, the eyes wandered out of curiosity. Imako just hoped that she did not have to see Sanada's-

Fuji shrugged. "Curfew."

Sanada looked at his teammate for a more plausible answer.

Meek in the face of intimidation, Renji replied, "You didn't know until last night, so we did not want to risk waking you up."

"I see."

When Imako faced the shower head and turned the faucet, Sanada's stare went straight to her chest. Instantly he turned to face straight ahead. Underneath the hot, pelting water, his blue-black bangs flattened against his forehead, slightly covering his eyes. He made no movement as if afraid to put Imako in his line of vision.

"Sorry, Sanada-san," Imako said, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I always seem to make you uncomfortable."

Sanada was traditional, honorable. It was strenuous for him to comprehend why a woman would go through such humiliation to attain something. So, he said nothing. Imako understood that he was respecting her privacy no matter how much he seemed to dislike her, and that made her content.

"Good match today," Fuji remarked to all three of them.

Sparing a shy smile for Renji, Imako murmured, "Well, we'll beat you two next time."

"It was close," Fuji conceded.

Sanada grunted.

For a minute there was nothing but the pitter patter of water on linoleum. When Sanada motioned to leave, Imako glanced at him when he wrapped a towel around his hips. He was, by far, one of the most physically fit at the entire camp. Droplets of water curved this way and that between the well-trained muscles, his body a testament to his passion and dedication.

Imako blushed and she looked away.

Sanada was one of those that everyone _knew_ was going to make the team. Easy. Without Renji supplying his data strategy during their match today, Imako would have been demolished.

Sanada was also one of those that made her think that she did not stand a chance.

But, perhaps, Imako knew this since the moment she returned to Japan. She also knew that this was her last tennis camp. Keiichiro Usami could only exist for so long, and when he was gone, Imako would go back to be known as a liar and a cheater. _Even...even if it wasn't my fault-_

Imako forced these things out of her mind. She had to remain happy and optimistic so she could keep good memories of the boy who always smiled, the boy who picked her bra out of the washer, the boy who touched her chest for the sake of data. She had to. For the sake of her tennis, she had to remember these days when she could play with those who trusted her.

All that mattered were the memories and the tennis of now.

"Keiichiro-kun."

"Yes?" Imako snapped back to reality.

Renji politely restrained his stare. Imako noticed that he was waiting for her and she quickly turned the faucet. She swiveled around. "Where's Fuji-san?"

"He already left."

Imako had hardly noticed.

"He noticed you were deep in thought, so he didn't interrupt."

"Oh," Imako replied as she wrapped her hair in a towel. She frowned. "Was it that obvious?"

Renji offered a small smile. Imako realized who she was talking to and she smiled back. "You two are very similar that way."

As they exited the shower room, Imako sighed. "We have a whole week left, don't we?"

Renji did not see the point in bringing this up. He merely agreed. "Yes, we do."

"Then, let's make the best of it!"

Renji seemed bewildered by her sudden spark of energy, and Imako knew that he was analyzing every inch of her personality.

After a long moment, he said. "...It'll be okay, Imako-san."

Imako blinked. She held a hand to her cheek. "Yanagi-san, how do you-?"

"I may not know your situation, Imako-san," he looked at the ground. "But, I think it would help if you stop worrying about it."

Touched, Imako paused. Renji stopped as well, but he did not look in her face, for his gaze was always angled somewhere else. Imako smiled calmly as she observed him, the way he hid behind brown bangs that were getting too long, the way he leaned towards the side as if embarrassed that his chest was bare in front of her.

Renji knew. He always knew. Though his words were not as gentle as some, his tone, the fact that he acknowledged her worries was more than Imako ever asked for.

Imako spoke in a controlled voice, her emotions for the boy accelerating. "Yanagi-san, remember when I asked if I had a chance to make the team?"

Renji nodded.

"Well," she tilted her head, gave him a marvelous smile. "I think I'd want to make the team just so I could keep playing with you."

Renji blinked and lowered his stare to the floor. Imako waited for a reaction, but it never came. He did not speak for a long while, and Imako became scared that she might have said something wrong.

"I-I mean," now she was blushing furiously, thinking that he did not want the same thing. "W-with Fuji-san too..." she laughed. "A-and, why not Sanada-san, too?"

After a few more excruciating seconds, Renji seemed relieved, less embarrassed. "Right."

Imako felt the impact of her words, and the impact of his silence, and she could not face him.

* * *

When they returned to room eleven, Sanada was waiting for them, arms crossed, serious.

"Sanada?" Renji inquired.

Imako had hardly taken a step from the doorway because Sanada's icy stare was so strong on her face. His brown eyes were hard, his expression grim. He never looked away as he spoke to the other Rikkai Dai boy. "Renji, get your racquet and play with someone for an hour. You played horribly today."

Renji faced Sanada for only a second before he understood Sanada's intentions. As he dressed, his shoulders hunched"Very well." What Imako found strange was that Renji did not take his racquet and Sanada made no protest.

Imako gripped her shirt nervously as she slowly eased herself down to the edge of a bed. Never once did they break eye contact. "Sanada-san, is something...?"

He was not angry, he was not yelling. He looked straight into her eyes and she heard some sort of emotion in his voice. "Usami, I know I told you that I would not report you." He glanced at a piece of paper on the table. "However, I may take those words back if I do not hear a valid explanation."

Imako's chest was cold with fear. Confused, worried, Imako broke the silence with a plaintive voice. "Did I...did I do something wrong, Sanada-san?"

Sanada exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Yes, you did."

* * *

**A/N: "It's okay to touch her." Pffft.**

**PS: next chapter is going to be pretty intense and awesome and emotional. Sort of.**


	15. XII: Frailty

**A/N: Whoa, emotional chapter? Serious chapter? Where did this come from?**

**Does anyone else get self-conscious about their stories? I do, so hardcore! I get paranoid when I upload a chapter or story. I write for all of you guys, and I don't want to disappoint any old or new readers. Maybe I should be selfish and write for myself and not worry so much. XD just kidding. Your guys's enjoyment is why I'm still writing this. No joke. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Elizabeth**

* * *

_"Imako, don't be a wuss!"_

_"But, I don't think we should be doing this, guys..."_

_"Hey, if you cut the string just right, her racquet will loosen up and she won't even be able to tell."_

_"That's cheating!"_

_"Don't you want to win?"_

* * *

Imako breathed slowly as she assessed her situation. Here was Sanada, accusing her of something completely out of the blue. Unless, did someone else find out? Was someone watching while they were in the showers?

Slowly, Sanada reached down to the piece of paper on the table beside him. Still, he did not raise his voice. There was a a pause before he opened his mouth, as if he did not want to speak. "I found this underneath my bed."

When he held it up for her to observe, Imako went pale. She recognized the small page, tinted pink and words of purple ink. Somehow, when Renji and her were fighting over her journal days ago, a page escaped the aged book spine.

Instinctively, she reached to grab it. Sanada held it out for her, and her eyes hungrily took in the words he had read.

He spoke as her crestfallen expression drooped further. "You disgraced your team, Usami, by cheating...more than once." He uncrossed his arms and stood. "Even I thought you had better integrity."

Imako flipped the page over, each word stinging her heart and beckoning tears. Sanada had seen it. He had seen what she was really trying to hide.

"Don't provoke me like that," Imako said in a weak voice. "If you read this correctly..." she had to stop. Swallow. "If you read this correctly, you would know that it was not my fault."

"Yet you still let it happen," Sanada countered. He paced a few steps, then returned to his seat. "I'm offering you time to explain yourself, Usami." He crossed his legs.

It was Imako's turn to pace. This way and that she walked in front of Sanada's judgmental stare. On the inside, she knew that she had to tell him the truth, but the outside of her was not letting the words come out. It was the shock from hot to cold, from optimism to dread that paralyzed her mind.

It was the laughs shared with Fuji, and the awkward moments with Renji that made her regret letting this moment come to fruition. It was the importance of Fuji's maturity and the value of Renji's silent support that made the lump catch in her throat.

"Look," she began with difficulty. "I..." her words caught in her throat and she felt ashamed.

She had been so happy, having so much fun. She had finally forgotten, and had somehow put her past aside, but now it came to swallow her in tiger's fangs.

"I can't talk about it," she said determinedly. "It was a long time ago..."

"One last offer, Usami," Sanada's voice rose to indicate his seriousness. "I do not do this often."

Imako stopped and turned to look at him. In his stern brown eyes she could see a discipline that Sanada had been forming for years. She could see his affinity for rules and honesty, but somewhere she could see patience and some form of understanding.

It was the mutual passion for the sport that spared her from his wrath.

With a deep breath, Imako gingerly set the diary page back on the table. She gracefully placed herself at the chair beside his as if preparing for a speech. It took a few moments before she looked into his eyes. "So, what I tell you will determine whether you report me or not?"

Sanada's nod was nearly imperceptible.

Imako inhaled as if to begin, but paused again. She was attempting to steady her heart. "This story...I have not told anyone here, Sanada-san." She searched his eyes for understanding. "Why are you even considering-?"

As always, he kept his honest opinion to himself. "Humor me."

Imako slightly pouted. "Well, all right..."

* * *

_Samantha cackled as she snipped the first string of her opponent's tennis racquet. "Look, Imako! It's easy!"_

_Imako fidgeted in worry as she watched her doubles partner. "But, that's cheating!"_

_Samantha, a blonde girl with one long ponytail, her mother's visor shading her bright blue eyes, frowned at her newest partner. "Imako. The coach does not notice any junior varsity players unless they _destroy_ their opponents. You got that?" Her words were slurred between pink braces._

_Awkwardly, Imako's toes pointed inward towards each other, indicating her discomfort. "But, I see him watching all the courts-"_

_"He only looks for players who can win every time."_

_There was the chatter of parents and spoiled children, and Samantha kicked the tennis racquet back to the other side of the court. She shoved the box cutter into her skirt pocket, and Imako hid behind her as their opponents appeared._

_"She's one of the best girls on the varsity team," Samantha whispered in her ear, much like a snake inviting Imako to take a bite of the apple. "The other one is top junior varsity."_

_"W-why do we have to play such good players so soon?" Imako asked, baffled._

_Samantha broke away from Imako while adjusting her tennis racquet's strings. "Coach heard you were good when you were back in Japan. I guess he wants to see what happens."_

* * *

"We decimated them." Imako proceeded. "It was the first time I had ever seen such a tactic," she turned away, her story self-deprecating. "I knew she kept doing it to tough opponents when she could. She told Coach that we were just an 'intimidating' pair."

Sanada snorted. He stared out the window, expression neutral.

Imako's soft voice barely reached him as she said, "Eventually, Coach put us on varsity because of Samantha's..." she searched for the correct word. "...assistance."

"And you never once asked to change partners?" Sanada challenged.

Imako gripped her hair with a hand of shame and exasperation. "I was weak, then."

He made a face of disbelief. "Excuse."

"Sanada-san," she met his stare with a pleading one. "Her friends would hurt people for her."

* * *

_Samantha was a girl who had a posse that chewed gum, painted nails, and checked out boys. Gaining their acceptance was a student's ticket to social acceptance, and gaining their scorn meant public ridicule. Schools were like that in America, where the handsome boys and skinny girls were followed, and bullies and class clowns were one in the same._

_"Imako, my dear," Samantha called one day. Imako found her smiling innocently as her boyfriend pressed a kid against the wall. "Tell this boy how pretty I am."_

_Imako watched the boy writhe and sweat underneath the grip of the older boy. "W-what did he do?" she usually stammered when intimidated. She was scared of Samantha and what her power over the school could do to her._

_Samantha observed an acrylic nail as she spoke. "He mocked my braces. I could hear him behind my back." She looked at Imako evenly. "Tell him."_

_Imako could see the pain growing in the kid's eyes as Samantha's boyfriend turned him to Imako in a choke hold. He stared at her with begging eyes, his own braces shining silver upon grit teeth. He must have just been speaking about his own braces, Imako thought._

_But, under the weight of beauty and popularity, Imako said, "Sam is very pretty, Chris. Don't say such things."_

_Samantha laughed while Imako frowned._

_Chris, once Imako's science lab partner, never spoke to her again._

* * *

This detail seemed insignificant to Sanada, though, to Imako, it was essential to her story. Every teenager feared rejection and becoming an outcast. She had to let Sanada see why she did not stop Samantha the next time, or the time after that.

Or the time after that.

Imako wondered if Renji would find this fear an excuse as well.

Imako continued with the relevance of Samantha's boyfriend. "Samantha persuaded her boyfriend to run into one of the girls of our top doubles team with his bicycle." Imako could feel his heavy stare on her and she cringed. "She broke her arm. Her doubles partner, her best friend, refused to continue."

Sanada's disdain for this Samantha character grew. Imako wondered if she was ruining her own image. "This put us on our school's team that headed to Nationals."

* * *

_Samantha was all about the fame and the popularity. She glowed, as beautiful as she was, upon the stage as each middle school team was introduced. Imako paled in comparison to her. But, that was okay, since Imako did not want to be associated with such an insidious doubles partner._

_In front of adults Samantha was an angel, but behind the tennis match, behind the smiles, she abused people as if they were her toys._

_Imako and a few of the other tennis girls were dragged with her to their opposing team's locker room that night. With precise caution, Samantha removed each racquet from their corresponding lockers, performing her little trick._

_She praised herself as she brought her teammates close, teaching her trade with smiles. It was the millionth time she had done this, she said. Sneaking into the locker room was a piece of cake, she said. There's no way anyone could have heard them!_

_"Imako, it's your turn." She held the razor up with pink fingernails._

_Imako crossed her arms and shook her head. Tennis was a sport, not a child's game. Imako was not here to hurt people or betray people or win through cheap tricks. She had let Samantha do this enough, the girl with the American dream family and highlights in her hair._

_"...I can't do it, Sam," Imako stated, fists clenched._

_"What?" Samantha became dangerous when she used that tone._

_One of their other team members said, partly out of fear, "Imako, don't be a wuss!"_

_Imako turned from each face, searching each one for reason and integrity. Now that she found her voice, she could not back down. "But, I don't think we should be doing this, guys..."_

_"Hey," Samantha stood up, feigning kindness. She smiled as she brought her partner to the tennis racquet, forcing the razor into Imako's hand and pushing it towards the racquet frame. " If you cut the string just right, her racquet will loosen up and she won't even be able to tell. You've seen me do it enough times."_

_"That's cheating!" Imako exclaimed._

_"Don't you want to win?"_

_Imako stared at Samantha with wide, fearful eyes. When did Samantha become so corrupt?_

_At the sound of Imako's silence, Samantha took the time to pace around her. She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, a superior tone. "No one's going to find out, Imako! I've been doing this for years, and not one question has been raised." She sounded proud, victorious. "The cut is shallow, and it takes time to fully break. It weakens their shots, nothing more. When the strings break a few days later, their parents just figure it's time to replace the strings!"_

_Samantha was one of those girls that would live forever by manipulating others. As weak as Imako was, she could not stand up to the beautiful girl that spouted ugly logic._

_The blonde showed her teeth as Imako reached forward, box cutter in hand. The tennis racquet was never touched, however, for the door slammed open._

* * *

Imako's terrible story was over, and she wrung her hands together as she awaited Sanada's response. She received none, and she hastily moved to defend herself. "Please, Sanada-san, I was forced." Her eyes were shining with sadness. "You have to believe me."

She had never expected to tell such a story to anyone at this camp. During late nights she had already imagined Fuji's disappointed frown, Renji's perpetual silence. But, Sanada was the last who should have known, for he was so honorable that he would hate her for succumbing to peer pressure.

He was silent. His eyes followed the moonlight outside, courts silver and blue in the dark. All was silent that evening, youth and enthusiasm tucked in for the night. A cool breeze wafted through the open crack of the window, and Imako shivered, cold, apprehensive.

When he still did not speak, Imako leaned over the side of the chair, shortening the distance between them. "Sanada-san. I can't play tennis there anymore. They disqualified us and..." the details no longer mattered. She got on her knees on the floor in order to get closer to him. "I love tennis, Sanada-san. Just let me play, please."

The cool breeze lifted the diary page and it danced in the air, falling and twisting and turning. Upon just one page was her confession, the disqualification, the hate, guilt, and sadness that followed. Sanada had to understand her drive to play, her hope to redeem herself, the strength she had to muster to abandon her identity.

"Please," she whispered.

Inhaling deeply, Sanada uncrossed his arms and stood for a second time. To think that such a boy had ultimate control over her fate at the moment made Imako all the more prone to begging.

"What you did, Usami," Sanada said in a deep, contemplative voice. "Is...unacceptable. I-"

This brought the tears forth like curse. The first few rolled down Imako's cheeks, glistening in the light. Her sadness defined her broken voice. "Sanada-san, please. I can't leave now!" She stood up, gripped his sleeve as she spoke. Under his unwavering stare, she broke down. She placed her forehead against his shoulder and cried. "Please, I...I'm happy again."

The mishap had happened seven months prior to the camp. She had time to heal, she had time to forget her weaknesses, but Sanada brought them forth with a wave of his hand.

She did not want to leave! Imako had never felt so much joy playing the sport since before Samantha became her partner. She loved tennis, even if she would not make the final team, even if her name was soiled by it. It was not her fault, and Sanada _had_ to understand that.

Clutching her chest, Imako felt pain at the thought of Fuji, but even more at the thought of Renji. In this moment she understood his importance to her, her trust in him, and the emptiness that would grow in her if she had to leave him now. Renji was the joy here at the camp. Playing tennis with him, hearing his ridiculous calculations, seeing him bottle himself up when she got too close-

Sanada neither pushed her away nor did he console her with a pat on the shoulder, a brief embrace. He watched her and her silent tears, her desperate and trembling grip on his sleeve. Without moving he made his decision.

"Usami," he started. "There is one thing I see in your tennis style."

Imako looked up at him with bright, hopeful eyes.

"If you had never met this Samantha," he pulled away from her, graced her with an honest, deep brown gaze. "You would have played at Nationals, regardless."

Shocked at such an indirect compliment, Imako held both hands to her face. The tears flowed freely despite how much she fought them, her relief and her hope for forgiveness released in a few salty drops.

"I can stay...?" she asked carefully.

Sanada made a scene of crumpling up her diary page and throwing it in the trash. "I don't recall ever saying you could leave."

Imako laughed at such brazenness. Such was Sanada's nature, his authority his actions.

She was accepted. Her and her horrible past had not ruined her here. A relieved smile came to her face, and her tears changed to those of a person in solace. Thoughts of new memories increased in speed as she imagined playing another match with Fuji and Renji, talking to them during dinner, watching Renji as he did his data analysis, walking with Renji to meals, feeling him...feeling him-

"Thank you, Sanada-san," Imako said. "Thank you!"

She left the room.

Imako could not speak and could hardly think. All she knew as she panted and blindly ran down the dark hallway, was that Renji was important and needed and valued.

She would not have to leave him for another seven days. That was all that she needed. Seven days in innocence and comfort and friendship.

That was all she needed.

Imako found Renji at the vending machines, his body illuminated by the blaring lights inside. One hand was in his pocket, and his calm, calculating stare on his selection. To Imako, such a simple position had never been so welcoming and so _home_.

He heard her footsteps and straightened as she approached. He looked concerned, for he knew how Sanada could get and how _female_ Imako could become, and he opened his mouth to speak. But suddenly, he was bombarded with warmth and thin arms and tears.

Imako held onto him desperately. Her clutch was around his waist and her head was buried in his chest. Simple and quiet, she cried, never moving and never yielding.

She never wanted to let go.

"Im..Ima...Imako-sa..." Renji, for the first time since Imako had known him, was unable to speak. He stood, stiff, arms out from surprise, heartbeat rapid.

"I don't..." Imako's words were muffled by relief and teeshirt. "I don't have to leave yet...I can stay, Yanagi-san."

It was in this moment that Renji felt her joy, her regret, her gratitude through mere touch. Soon he relaxed, and appreciated the sweet smell of her hair and the way her body fit against his.

"I'm happy for you, Imako-san," he said.


	16. XIII: Something Like Emotion

**A/N: Another serious chapter, sorry! Honestly, not much happens in this one, but I think it's necessary to get the plot moving. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, what do you guys think of another Supplement Chapter? It would probably be on Renji or Sanada...I'll write one of you guys want one! :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Elizabeth**

* * *

"Renji."

Imako, first attached to Renji and his warmth and his steady heartbeat, separated from the boy. She turned and found Sanada. He must have followed her down the hall, perhaps knowing who she wanted to find. Slightly embarrassed for being so perceptible, Imako took a step behind Renji's steady stance.

"Sanada."

There were no other words exchanged. As always, looks were the mere source of communication for the two masters of Rikkai Dai. After a few seconds, Renji placed a hand on Imako's shoulder, gave her a small, warm smile, and proceeded to leave with Sanada.

"Wait!" Imako called, wiping away the residual tears. "Where are you two going?"

Sanada raised a hand in acknowledgement, but remained silent, for he knew that his teammate would answer her. Renji, with that same smile that made Imako hold her breath, said, "Tennis."

Imako watched the strong backs of the anchors of the two-time regional champion team. Sanada, with his proper, straight shoulders, and neutral expression as he turned to Renji, speaking quick and formal. Renji with his casual pace, as he responded to his vice-captain with cool, calculated words.

They were invincible when they were together.

A smile spread Imako's lips. Slowly, she made her way back to her room, deep in contemplation.

Though Renji may not have wrapped his arms around her, or rocked her back and forth, Imako had felt her feet touch the ground. She was anchored to red and green cement, weaved nets and integrity. What happened with Samantha was a terrible mistake, but perhaps Imako did not have to be defined by such a nightmare.

Even if she cried herself to sleep a few times, regretting and hurting and abandoning the future, Imako had moved on. America was not her tennis country, and she was here to make Japan her tennis home.

After all, when she played with the Rikkai Dai boys and Fuji, she did not feel like the horrible, weak person she used to be.

But, Renji...Imako had never been so comforted and yet so bothered by a boy at the same time. She must like him, she supposed.

It felt natural.

Gently, she closed the door behind herself, alone in room eleven.

As she undressed, Imako delved further into the thoughts of trust and weakness and shame and the vice-captain that tied them all together in one mess. The way he listened to her, making such a critical decision with a mere spoken sentence or two confused Imako. He did not tell her that it was okay, that it was not her fault, or any of the patronizing words she expected.

Did his silence mean that his opinion would be perpetually negative?

As she unclasped her bra, she realized it was the one from the laundry room that Sanada so confidently relinquished it earlier that day despite the apprehensive glance he shot towards Imako.

So, even awkward situations do not faze Sanada, Imako pondered.

Placing her clothes upon her bed, Imako leaned back and stretched. It was stressful to be a male when she had to wear such lung-crushing, unflattering attire. Well, perhaps that was her feminine side speaking.

Easing herself into bed, Imako was reminded of the first night that was so long ago and so different. Back then, she was known as the innocent, cheerful Imako. Now, she was the Imako with a past, and a cheating record. Now, one boy withdrew from her vulnerability and shameless pleading. She wondered if Sanada would betray confidentiality and tell Renji her story.

_If that were to happen, I..._

* * *

Imako awoke, startled by a roaring clatter and an angry exclamation.

Her gasp must have been audible, for Sanada turned to see her wide, surprised eyes. Half-heartedly he shrugged an apology, then bent down. The stack of three-pack tennis ball cans had collapsed under a simple touch, and lay scattered on the floor.

"Oh." Imako threw back her bedsheets and joined Sanada on the floor. "Let me help you."

On her hands and knees, Imako yawned as she assisted a silent, solemn Sanada. For a second, he paused, and Imako glanced at him. His stare was on her cleavage, revealed by her drooping tank top. Before Imako could respond, however, Sanada turned away, just as composed as before.

Maybe he finally realized that, yes, I'm a real girl, Imako mused.

"Good morning, Sanada-san," Imako said cheerfully, keeping her manners particularly poignant when she spoke to him.

He merely grunted in response.

Imako's contemplations of the night before returned to the forefront of her mind, and her lips curved downward. Perhaps she should bring it up, ask him if he told Renji, ask him if he judged her for what she had done. Perhaps, she should not be so self-conscious, but she had to know-

Her thoughts were interrupted when he took the cans from her hands and placed them back on the table. Those big hazel eyes rendered Imako speechless and she stood again. She retreated to the bathroom without a word.

* * *

_few minutes later_

Her nervousness hit her when she was brushing her teeth.

"Hey!" she burst out of the bathroom, mouth full of foam, the toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth morphing her speech. "Did you tell Yanagi-san?"

Sanada looked up at her from the book he retreated to when it was too late or too early to practice. He said nothing.

Briefly disappearing to spit in the sink, Imako showed a shimmer of emotion from the night before. "If you haven't, then please don't."

Imako did not know why she wanted to hammer the boy. After what happened with Samantha, gossip and stories about her spread like wildfire. She found herself illogically frightened that it would be repeated. Besides, it was only natural to be so self-conscious after telling such a degrading, shameful secret.

Still, Sanada shot her an incredulous look. He gestured briefly to Renji's bed where a large lump slithered in the blankets.

But, Imako's one-track mind paid no heed to Renji's rest. "Sanada-san, why don't you just tell me if you-?"

When the pillow was flung in her direction, Imako barely caught it with quick arms. The creature underneath Renji's blankets grumbled something and turned away from her.

Sanada seemed slightly entertained as he pointed to the slumbering boy. "That's why."

Such a deep sleeper was never aroused again as Imako gathered her clothes and changed in the bathroom. Once finished, she pulled Sanada up from his chair, threw his book down, and pulled him by the wrist outside of the room.

She thought that being direct would work with the nonchalant young man. "So, tell me."

Sanada crossed his arms. "Tell you what?"

"You know!" Imako whispered, glancing cautiously as each door. Though Sanada brushed off her initial grip on him, she led him out to the balcony. There, they had privacy. "If you told Yanagi-san or not." Imako shifted around meekly. "I don't want you or Yanagi-san holding...you know against me."

The morning breeze was crisp against her flushed cheeks. The sunrise shone bright, and in his sparkling brown eyes, Imako saw something constant, something calm. Unlike the fervor of the first night, Sanada's presence was almost peaceful, expectant. He was giving her a chance.

He chose his words carefully. "I made my teammate aware."

"But," Imako fidgeted. She thought she was being too earnest. "Yanagi-san did not need to know-"

A spark of irritation made Sanada's lips tighten at the sound of Renji's name. "Wouldn't you want to know if your partner cheated before?"

A horrible taste bubbled in Imako's mouth. The word "cheat" made her feel low and corrupt. She could not dispel the bitterness in her voice. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Imako had never felt so ashamed in the presence of another person until that look in his eyes flashed with amusement. What was so humorous about the worst mistake of her life? Her body burned with guilt and regret.

"This Samantha has influenced you, I see."

Imako leaned against the balcony rail, and her and Sanada glanced at it, both recalling some crazy girl falling off the balcony. She mentioned nothing of it, livid over Sanada's assumption. "I'm not like her at all."

He tilted his head, crossed his arms, his expression making her think that he was delighted by her flustered nature. "I never said you were."

Imako narrowed her eyes. He liked to provoke her, it seemed. It was her turn to be silent, attempting to find his meaning in his words.

He gave her a nearly invisible one-shoulder shrug, and leaned back against the wall. He watched the trees sway and listened to them whisper. Finding another comment unnecessary, he shut his eyes.

Imako watched him retreat from their conversation, and it bothered her. Her emotions seemed to go on the fritz when she was around him, and she was tired of him having the last word. It was not like she disliked him, he just frustrated her with his strength, his composure, his good looks.

Imako pouted and she flipped away from him, watching the morning sky at a different angle. The silence was suffocating and awkward, but Imako could not think of anything clever to say.

Finally, "Yanagi-san said-"

Sanada made a sharp, exasperated intake of breath when Renji's name was brought up for the second time. Imako was oblivious to some things, sure, but she knew when someone was angry.

"Did Yanagi-san do something?"

Her deep green eyes and her honest, curious stare made Sanada pull his black cap over his face a bit more. He grumbled, "No."

Imako certainly was not as perceptive as someone as Fuji, but sometimes she made lucky guesses. She remembered that the invitational camp world did not revolve around her, and that even the stoic vice-captain was human and had emotions somewhere. "Is something bothering you, Sanada-san?"

And, much like Renji's speechlessness, Sanada's lack of eye contact was a first to Imako.

As much as her and the tall, strong boy clashed over the past few days, Imako was sensitive and empathetic, and abandoned her mistrust for him and leaned in close. She bent down so she could see under the rim of his cap, her arms behind her back.

"You must be lying, Sanada-san." She reached up to grab his cap. "You're almost as bad of a liar as I am."

Sanada snorted at the last comment as he swatted her hand away.

Imako placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, Sanada-san, what aren't you telling me?"

Now, it was not a matter of how much he liked her, but how many secrets he kept. Imako was a girl, so of course she liked secrets. But to have the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai open up to her must be the most difficult thing she had tackled during the entire camp.

"Well," Imako was not used to dealing with such serious people. "At least tell me...why you're so standoffish all of a sudden."

Sanada gave her a bemused look. Imako could agree with him, really. Since when had he not been standoffish? Okay, so that did not work. Still feeling vulnerable in her own skin, Imako rubbed the side of her arm and turned away again.

Hm, well, Sanada was a very practical person. Much like his tennis, he was very methodical, very precise. Every motion was reserved, only necessary, and provided no room for error. Imako wondered that, if she had been more like him, she would have resisted Samantha's conniving ways.

She attempted to stimulate conversation. "So...who's your team captain, Sanada-san? Is he on one of the other teams?"

The question turned his lips into a very thin line. He pressed himself harder against the wall and made it a point to keep his stare on the horizon.

Perplexed, Imako prodded further. "I mean, is he working with Ryuzaki-sensei's or Hanamura-sensei's team?"

It seemed his continued silence demanded a great effort from him. Slightly, his jaw moved as he grit his teeth together, his eyes narrowing in an almost threatening manner at the sun. For some reason, Imako was hitting a sensitive spot. She wanted to prod at it further, see what he would do, see what could happen when the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai was emotional.

The breeze pushed against Imako's bare skin, and she delicately moved her hair behind her ear as strands of golden brown danced around her face. Their uniforms fluttered in the summer caress, Sanada's tanned abdomen revealed in the waves of air. Imako held hers down to ensure that hers would not do the same.

"Have I met him, yet, Sanada-san?" The twinge of sudden discomfort upon Sanada's stone face made things in Imajo's mind click. Something about that look hurt in a way similar to the way she hurt the night before. Without any words she knew that she crossed a line by pestering with the subject, that she brought thoughts into his mind that were forbidden and painful.

Imako bit her lower lip as she searched for new words, a new subject that did not intensify the tension ever-prevalent in their relationship. But, there were none.

"...He's in the hospital."

Cold as ice, sharp as a blade, Imako could not breathe. Taking a step to the side to steady herself, she wanted to clutch her chest as if that would help her pained heart. How calmly he said it, how he steadied his expression for his companion, how he even came to this camp despite how he must want to visit his captain, stay by his side, tell him everything is okay.

"S-Sanada-san," Imako muttered. The handsome boy had a way of surprising her, of taking her words from every breath. Sympathy grew strong in her heart for the strict young man, and new light shone on her opinion of him.

It was the way he said it, the grim, blunt truth, that conveyed memories of humble, endless-hours practice, of running himself ragged, yelling at his team when they did not understand that he did anything and everything to keep their legacy alive, shouting when they did not give their all for their team. Imako was small and insignificant compared to the determination he held.

Sanada pushed himself up from the wall and left the balcony. It took a few seconds for Imako to chase after him, petite and weak compared to him.

At the door to room eleven, Sanada paused, hand hesitating on the doorknob. Renji must have already awakened, and perhaps Sanada wanted to keep his strong, impenetrable image intact in front of his teammate. He took a moment to compose himself and ignored Imako's curious stare.

He swallowed, turned to Imako with powerful eyes. "So, it seems that both of us have our reasons to be here."

Sanada left her there, feeling to her gut the meaning of his words.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to Neon Genesis for being a very lovely person. :)**


End file.
